Operation: The Switch
by Rae Moore
Summary: Quinn's twin, Charlie, asks her to pretend to be him for his and his fiancés anniversary. Faberry. G!P Quinn. This fic was originally posted under my old account The Official Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Moore Info: Disclaimer; Ryan Murphy and Fox own Glee and it's characters. I do not. However, I do own any original characters used in this story. **

**\- I wrote this fic when I was just baby Rae. I barely knew what the hell I was doing when I wrote as The Official Ninja; so I just stopped, and when I felt I had grown enough I started writing again as Rae Moore. **

**\- I decided to edit and move the two fics from my old account to this one when I felt I could go back to updating it, which I will try to do one of these days. **

**\- If you've read this before, there are a few changes made. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

The weekend was Quinn's favorite out of the whole seven days. What made it even better was that she had Fridays off, making it an epic three day weekend for her.

She didn't have to worry about waking up at five in the morning to make that two hour drive to her job in the city before traffic set in. No, during the weekend it was Quinn time; a time where she got to sleep in, wear her favorite raggedy sweats, and pig out on her comfortable couch while having a non-stop _Call Of Duty_ marathon.

Yep, Quinn time was the best time and she wished it were Quinn time all the time. So when her twin brother Charlie interrupted her Quinn time, she was more than pissed to say the least.

Her brother was a talent scout for Island records. He went all over the nation to find the next Rihanna or Justin Bieber. He was _so_ driven to be the best –to discover the best– that he would often put his fiancé of two (almost three) years, who also happened to be s Multi-Tony and Grammy winning artist, on the back burner.

It wasn't uncommon for him to forget important milestones in their relationship, like their anniversary for example.

Which brought Quinn to her current predicament.

"You want me to what!" Quinn yelled into her iPhone, almost choking on the Cheeto that was now stuck to her bottom lip. She always knew her brother was kind of douchey, but this was a new low even for him.

She wasn't sure how to take it.

"Please Quinn! It will only be for a few days. After that, you can leave and never have to see her until the wedding." Charlie Fabray begged his sister. He needed her to agree to this or he'd loose a great artist for the label.

_There's no way in hell I'm staying as a low-level talent scout. This could be my big break. _He thought with a strong grip to his phone.

"Charlie, we're not talking about me just flying to New York in order to keep your fiancé company while you go off and discover the world; but you actually have the _balls_ to suggest I do some _Zack and Cody shit! _And pretend to be _you_ just so _I_ can take _your girlfriend_ out –on not just some stroll into the city, but you _actually_ want _me_ to take her out on your ANNIVERSARY!

"I mean, what kind of _fucked up shit_ is that." Quinn yelled again as she stood up from her couch, dropping the puffed Cheetos that were in her lap and onto the floor, her game of Call of Duty forgotten. How could her brother suggest such a thing? Better yet, how could he do this to Rachel?

Sure she's never met the woman, but no one deserved to be lied to like Charlie was planning to do.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know it sounds bad, but I've got this girl down here in Houston –amazing pipes I'm telling you Quinn! I need her to sign, but the girl wont budge. If I pass this opportunity up, I'll never forgive myself. And I f you don't do this for me, Rachel will leave me. She said so herself." Charlie said, throwing in that last sentence in order to reel in some sympathy points.

_Besides, there will be other anniversaries. I don't see why this even has to be a problem. _Charlie thought.

"You owe me one anyways, Quinn. You do this for me and I wont ask you for anything else." _Well that's a lie, but what she doesn't know, wont hurt her._

Quinn gave a reluctant sigh as she considered her brothers words. As much as she hated to admit it; she did owe him. That was something he was always quick to remind her of.

Her and Charlie have always been different –much to her parents dismay– but they were the same when it came to one thing, their anatomy…well, kind of. She was born with a fully functioning penis, and for the first thirteen years of her life, she was Quinn, twin son of Russell and Judy Fabray. No one knew that she was a girl until she hit puberty, when she unexplainably started to grow breast.

To say everyone in the Fabray family was surprised was a total understatement; it was a damn near apocalypse.

While Charlie thought it was cool that he got to be big brother (even though Quinn was the oldest by three minuets) to his new sister, their parents thought otherwise. Her father even went as far as to suggest they sign Quinn up for surgery to make her a boy for good, thankfully but her mother stopped Russell from delving further into that idea.

Quinn has never been more grateful to her mother than at that moment.

So, Judy and Russell decided on the next best thing; they moved them and their kids to Lima Ohio –the middle of fucking no where. Once they settled into Lima, her parents began to treat her differently. They never really acknowledge her unless there were other high class families present. And when those same families, they were always quick to remind her how much of an abomination she was.

If it hadn't been for her brother she most likely would have killed herself while in her teens; she was sure of it. But alas, he somehow convinced her not to, leaving her to go through out each day still very much alive and still very much depressed.

The only thing that seemed to numb everything at the time was Fight Clubs and alcohol. They had been the perfect solution to her problems –or so she had thought.

Shortly after they moved to Lima, Quinn met Lima's resident badass (his words) Noah Puckerman, who quickly became her best friend. Puck had been a bad influence on her and she knew it from the start. He was the type of person her father complained about, and the kind her mother gossiped about with her church group.

Puck's father had ran off with some one eyed hooker the summer before Quinn and her family had arrived, leaving him to take care of his pregnant mother at fifteen. He didn't have much money, but what he did get he got from placing bets on caged fights. And then, later on, competing in the fights himself in which he quickly pulled Quinn into, marking the start of her illegal career as Quinn 'the Jaguar' Fabray.

She had loved every second of it.

The rush of adrenaline that would flow through her body while trying to duck and dodge quick and wild hands, or kicks, made her feel alive...but would almost cost her life.

"Quinn? You still there?" Charlie asked as he impatiently checked his Rolex for the time. He had a flight to Houston to catch and this was taking longer than he thought.

Quinn, who had been lost in her memories, had momentarily forgotten she was on the phone with her brother. She blinked back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm still here." Quinn said lowly into the phone, looking over and at her flat screen, in which was mounted on her wall, to see her avatar get shot in the head.

_Damn Chinese kid! Doesn't he have better things to do than to constantly quick scope me in the head? _With a renewed sense of duty, Quinn plopped back onto her couch and jumped back into the game, only one insurgent in mind.

"So you'll do it right? You'll pretend to be me and save my relationship?" Charlie asked with false hopefulness in his voice as he made his way through the crowded airport. At this point he really didn't care if she said yes or no. He was only with the brunette because of the money and fame she had recently acquired. And it didn't hurt that being with her made him look good to his bosses.

_Besides, if I play my cards right I'll be landing me a southern bell. _He thought with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever." Quinn answered after a long, exaggerated sigh. As soon as those words left her mouth, regret entered her. But as fast as it came, it went. _Ha! I got your ass now kid! A headshot _and _I stole your fucking flag!_

"Yes! Thanks Quinn, you're really saving my ass with this one!" Charlie told Quinn as he finally approached his gate.

"Yeah, yeah." she replied with distracted tone, her eyes glued to her video game.

"Look , Quinn. My flight was just called so I've got to go, but I'll have Tina take care of your ticket to New York. Rachel wont be there until Monday night –she said something about a gay parade with her makeup artist or something, but you should be able to have the house to yourself for a little while until she shows up." He rushed out.

"Listen, I really need to go now. Call Tina if you need anything, OK? Bye!" He hung up, the dial tone promptly taking his place.

_Why do I keep letting him do this to me?_ Quinn asked herself with a heavy sigh as she continued to play her game.

_**Because you owe him.**_ Her inner Quinn replied.

_Yes, but when will I finally pay all of my debt to him_?

_**He did say this would be the last time.**_

_But this is Charlie we're talking about. There won't be a last time._ With another sigh, Quinn turned off her phone and tossed it towards the other end of her couch. _I'll be damned if another person interrupts Quinn time for some stupid shit._ And with that, Quinn returned all of her focus back to the intense game of capture the flag. _AsianInvasion625, I'm coming for your ass!_

_**...**_

It was three in the morning when Quinn finally decided to call it quits in her epic Call of Duty marathon. She was tired and needed some sleep in order to recharge all the energy it took to hand AsianInvasion625's ass to him.

_Ha! He didn't even know what hit him_. Quinn thought with a big yawn.

This was her life and what she looked forward to when Fridays came rolling around.

She had a crappy job of driving arrogant ass people (who reminded her too much of her parents) around in limos. Majority of the people she drove all seemed to think that just because she drove them around, that she was also to be their hired slave. They had her do things that didn't even relate to driving, like; holding shopping bags while they shopped, or siting parked in some mansions driveway with their bad ass kids while they cheated on their spouse just inside. Now, normally she liked kids, but not if they almost cause a high speed chase with the cops.

Even so, she sucked it up and endured the heavy bags of shoes, and the nasty, germ ridden snot that caused her way too many colds, only for the extra cash that came her way.

_Yeah, so I can spend it on the latest kick ass game!_

Quinn stood up from the couch with a back popping stretch before walking over to her baby –her PS4– and turning her off before lazily walking towards her bedroom.

Remembering that she was supposed to receive an email from Charlie's assistant, she decided to check her inbox before heading to bed. After scrolling through spam mail that claimed to make her penis larger (not that she needed it), she finally found the email she'd been expecting.

**Quinn,**

**Your plane leaves at Noon, Monday evening. Once you land, a town car will be waiting for you to take you to their house. And no, you can't get out of it. **

**Clothes won't be necessary as Charlie has decided to grant you access to his closet. He wants you to look and act as close to him as possible, so don't fuck this up –his words to you. **

**If you have any questions regarding your assignment, please do not hesitate to call or text me. **

**Good luck.**

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

_Jeeze, Tina makes it sound like I'm on a damn mission. The only thing that was missing was a weapons report and the words, 'Be safe Agent Fabray...and try not to go in guns blazing this time, won't you?'_

Quinn sighed as she turned off her laptop before diving into her queen sized bed with a flop.

That email made the whole situation that much more real.

She'd like to think that out of her whole family, she was the more human one with all the mistakes she's made. But this whole Opertion: The Switch thing was starting to make her feel kind of shitty.

However, even so, she was going to continue on. After all, she owed it to her little big brother with all the shit he covered and did for he. Without him she'd probably be in a jail somewhere, and if not that, dead.

Charlie helped her back onto her feet after she finished running away from her problems, and for that she would be forever grateful to him, but how many times did he really expect her to repay her debt? She was starting to get tired of it all.

**...**

Rachel has been in San Francisco for a week with her best friend Kurt for the Pride parade he had all but begged her to attend. She didn't mind so much, after all both of her parents were gay men, but she really did wonder how many Pride parades she'd end up attending in her life time.

Toady was the last full day she would spend in California before she was to board a plane for New York, with Tuesday being her and her fiancé's three year anniversary.

On their first anniversary, her boyfriend had forgotten about it all together, leaving her to dine alone in a elegant restaurant and looking completely stupid as the waitress assigned to her table continued to ask if she were ready to order. After that night, she had been pissed; even going a whole two months without answering any of his phone calls or text messages because of it.

It wasn't until after he showed up at her house in the pouring rain to sing horribly to some love song he played from his car before asking her to marry him (without getting down on one knee, but she decided to over look that) did she forgive him in the form of accepting his proposal, despite the small feeling of wrongness she had felt upon doing so.

But for the past year and a half, he's been even more absent from her life, leaving her to celebrate every award win with her friends while he only sent her a congratulatory bouquet of flowers, along with a card that had no other personal message than 'good job' and 'sorry I couldn't make it.' Instead, he chose to chase after the future talent of tomorrow rather than her love, and she was about fed up with him constantly choosing his job over her.

This was his last chance.

Before leaving for San Francisco, Charlie had once again tried to get out of their anniversary, claiming that he was on the verge of discovering some artist who was supposed to be the next Amy Winehouse. Rachel didn't really care about the artist, because as of right now she only cared to know if her boyfriend still cared about their pending marriage.

However, even so, she still allowed him to leave on his trip to Houston just last weeks, but not without an ultimatum; he had to be back before she came home Monday night or else she'd leave him without shedding a single tear...Ok, she'd maybe dry-heave a little while she fanned at her watery eyes, but that was all she was affording him!

"Rachel, honey? Are you ready?" Kurt asked Rachel as he diligently tried to fix his already perfect hair while looking into the floor to ceiling mirror that was in Rachel's upgraded hotel room.

_You never know who a boy might meet_. He thought with a flirty wink to himself.

Finally satisfied with his impeccable hair, he turned toward the unresponsive brunette to see the woman sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her engagement ring while and lost in deep thought.

He hated seeing his best friend like this. He wished she would just leave her douche bag of a fiancé without so much as an explanation. But with Rachel being Rachel, she was all about forgiveness and second chances –which he himself had benefited from, _however her bastard boyfriend had a chance too many_. Kurt thought as he sat himself down beside Rachel, who finally acknowledge him when she felt the bed shift.

"You know, if you would just leave him you wouldn't have to feel this way." he told her gently, placing his hands on top of Rachel's, stopping her fidgety hands.

"Kurt, we spoke of this. And besides, I doubt he'll even be there when I get back. He loves his job more than me after all, but I just have to see if he for once put me first. It couldn't hurt right?" Rachel asked Kurt with pleading eyes, wanting her friend to understand.

Kurt had always hated the guy ever since he met him. He didn't know what it was that made him instantly dislike the guy, whom at the time appeared to be charming, but a little voice in the back of his head told him not to trust Charlie Fabray –and so he didn't.

It was times like these that he really whished that Charlie would open his weasel like eyes and see the greatest woman he'd ever have in his pathetic little life. But seeing how things were going with those twos relationship, he'd be shocked as hell if the man was actually there when they got back tomorrow.

It was why he had his roommate Mercedes go out and prepare the Rachel edition of their trusted Depressed Divas Kit for when they flew back. The Kit consisted of a ton of Vegan ice cream, cheetah print sunggies, and the watching of Funny Girl, the Notebook, and Pretty woman well into the night.

_Maybe she'll let us pick the movies this time? _Kurt thought hopefully. There was only so much of Pretty Woman he could watch, and that was coming from a gay man.

"Come on Rach, let's go before we miss your favorite; Dikes on Bikes." Kurt teased as he excitedly hopped off the bed, trying to bring the spirit of Pride back into the room.

"Actually Kurt, my favorite are the ever fierce drag Queens, thank you very much." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Well then, we mustn't keep the royals waiting. Shall we?" Kurt asked, his bent elbow stuck out in waiting for Rachel, who quickly likened arms with her , in her opinion, gay husband.

_I can do this. _Rachel thought. _This day is supposed to be filled with fun, not with thoughts of Charlie_.

"We shall, Kurt. We shall." And with that, they both skipped merrily out of Rachel's hotel room and down the hall while singing I'm Coming Out at the top of their lungs as they passed laughing couples, who were also on their way to pride.

_I can do this._

* * *

**Moore Info: Will be posting the other four chapters once they are edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_I can't do this._

Quinn thought as she paced in front of an old woman while waiting for their plane that would fly them to New York. One hand was running through her unruly hair and the other was scratching at the tight bindings that were wrapped around her breasts to make her chest look more manly, which really didn't take much; her boobs were already small enough.

_I mean, who deserves to be lied to like this? No one! That's who! Oh my eight pound baby Jesus, what if she finds us out? We'd be screwed and Charlie would be without a wife! _

**Okay. Okay. Just calm down Quinn. You're freaking that old lady out, and I'm pretty sure that Paul Blart over there is thinking we're some kind of terrorist. Just calm down. Deep, slow breaths. That's it. Now how about a charming smile to that old lady? There's no telling when the last time she got lai-.**

"Is everything alright, sir?" One of the airport managers asked Quinn, knocking her out of her thoughts. The suspicious security guard, who really did resemble Paul Blart, was standing just a few feet behind him, glaring at Quinn as he talked into the walkie-talkie that was attached to his shoulder.

_Aw Shit! _

**Quick! Say something!**

"Yes, are you alright?" Quinn asked the manager coolly, her chin slightly tilted into the air in a dignified manner, sounding as if she were made of money when she really looked like a bum.

**That's right Quinn, play it cool.**

_This would be sooo much easier if we had a monocle. _

**And a top hat. **

_And a beard we could stroke. _

**And a cane. **

_And a–_

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with us." The manager said after squinting his eyes at Quinn for a few still moments before motioning to Paul Blart behind him. The security guard happily took a hold of a shocked Quinn's elbow, and roughly began to pull her along after the manager.

"What is the meaning of this!? I've done nothing wrong!" Quinn yelled out in protest as she easily ripped herself from the guards grip, thanks to her Fight Club days. This immediately pissed the guard off as he quickly called for back up.

"Sir! I'm going to need you to calm down and come with us. We only want to ask you a few questions." The manager told Quinn, his voice tense as he held placating hands out in the blondes direction as if she were a rabid dog ready to strike at any moment.

"What the hell for!? I've done nothing wrong!" Quinn repeated as now two guards attempted to grab at her. However, she quickly avoided their clumsy hands, causing both men to bonk heads and angering them even more.

_What the fuck are these peoples problem? _

**They think we're terrorists! **

_What the heck? The only thing we terrorize or the little kids who troll COD! _

"Fellas! I think he has a bomb in his suitcase! He was sweating bullets and scratching at his chest like he's got another one strapped to it!" The old lady from before yelled out to the guards, pointing at both Quinn and her travel bag.

**Shit! See? They're gonna water board us now! Oh lawd help us! We can't even swim! I highly doubt they'll provide us with floaties!**

_That old bitch!_

**Run, Quinny, Run!**

Quinn immediately took off running.

There wasn't much anyone could really do when someone accused you of having a bomb while in any airport in America. Soon after her taking off, a small chase around the airport, that involved golf karts and fat security guards yelling into their shoulder talkies, ensued. It wasn't until Paul Blart rolled up on his Segway and shot a taser directly at her butt hole, did she go down, with a team of security guards quickly piling on top of her twitching body as she went.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

After being held up and interrogated for over three hours –sans the water boarding her active imagination had come up with– Quinn was finally able leave with a sarcastic 'have a nice day' and her favorite security guard, Paul Blart, escorting her out of the airport. Her butt hole was still tender from the tazing, and from the spreading it had endured by a (upon seeing her tits and penis) shocked female guard who had searched _all up in there_ for something they never found.

She didn't give a fuck what he did. Charlie owed her a freaking paid vacation to Hawaii after that shit.

_Dammit!_

Quinn screamed in her head as she gave her travel bag –which had been thoroughly riffled through by good ol' Pauly– a good kick before sitting down on it with a heavy plop, immediately regretting her actions with a wince as shifted her bottom uncomfortably. She was pretty sure she knew a bit what anal felt like after all that, and she couldn't help but give props to all the gay boys out there.

They were some brave soldiers.

_How the hell am I supposed to get to New York now? And on time? _

After they let her go, Quinn had tried to get them to schedule her a new flight, but they firmly refused, much to the Paul's liking.

**Do we even look like some terrorist? This isn't freaking Homeland! Who knew old ladies could be such bitches.**

Quinn sighed as she pulled out her iPhone from her ratty cargo shorts, turning it on. When it finally came on, Quinn saw that it was half past three. Going through her contacts, she quickly scrolled down until she found the one for her brother's assistant, Tina, and hit the call button. After a few rings, the woman answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now Quinn?" Tina answered as her greeting.

"Well, _hello_ to you too, Tina. It's been a while since we've last spoke. How are you?" Quinn asked her sarcastically, playing with the loose strings that were at the end of her shorts.

"Quinn, what did you do?" Tina asked Quinn with an annoyed sigh.

"What makes you think it was _me_?" Quinn yelled defensively, attracting attention from pedestrians outside the airport.

"Because it always is." she replied mater-of-factly.

"Well it wasn't me this time! It was some old lady on depends! She must've been feeling pretty shitty so she took it out on me." Quinn snickered at her joke.

**That was pretty impressive Quinn, nice one.**

_I know, right?_ She gave herself a pat on the back.

Tina sighed once again. How the hell Charlie and her were twins, she'd never know.

"Okay, Quinn. Tell me what happened so I can fix this mess before Charlie finds out." Quinn filled her in on her eventful time at the airport, altering a few details like making the old lady even more bitchy, and the security guards scared of her. She deliberately left out the tazing and ass search. That wasn't important. "Only you, Quinn. Only you." Tina said to her when Quinn was finally done with her tale, shaking her head.

"I find that offensive. It could have happened to anyone. _I_ just so happened to be that one." Quinn sniffed as she dust of imaginary lint from her shoulder.

"Aw, suck it up." Tina laughed. "Look, seeing as you can't get to New York by air, you'll just have to go by car. I'll have a town car come and pick you up to drive you there."

"But then I'll get there late. And you know how much I hate having other people drive me around." Quinn whined, not really wanting to sit on her tender ass for hours on end while some creepy dude drove her around.

_Freaking Legion grandma look alike_. Quinn grumbled in her head.

"It's either that or the bus –take your pick."

"Fine, Tina. Fine! Call the damn car, but I'll have you know; I don't like this, not one bit. You better tell that driver to not expect a tip either, 'cause I'm not giving one." Quinn stated firmly. The thing she hated more than driving people around, was having others drive her around.

When she was younger, her parents had hired a driver to drive her a Charlie around all the time. One day while driving home from a concert with her friends, her driver decided to be a douche and drive on the vacant streets with no headlights, just for shits and giggles. It was a miracle that they didn't crash into a ditch somewhere, but as soon as the asshole turned the headlights back on, Quinn made his drunk ass pull over and sit in the backseat with a pissed off Puck as she drove them the whole way back home –a year before she had even taken her drivers test.

Ever since then, she drove herself. The only reason she's agreeing to it now was because she knew with how her day was going, she'd probably get lost in the woods somewhere.

**Then we'd end up on that TV show, I Shouldn't Be Alive –right next to the shark attack victims. **

_Wait, that would be kind of bad ass._

"The car should arrive in about thirty minuets or so. _Which means_ stay your ass there!" Tina demanded. "I don't want to file an Amber Alert on a grown ass adult."

"Love you too Tina the Llama." Quinn said with fake sweetness. She had to give it to her though, Charlie's assistant had some balls. If it were anyone else speaking to her in such a way, she would've kicked their ass UFC style.

People just don't forget five years of fight club.

"Bye Quinn, and don't ever call me that again." Tina hung up, leaving Quinn alone and looking like a bum outside an airport.

_Did that man just drop that dollar or was he giving it to us?_

**Who cares! It's a free dollar!**

Thirty minuets and four more dollars later, the town car Tina had called finally showed up. A tan skinned man in a black suite and a drivers hat stepped out of the drivers side, holding a white sign with her name written on it in bold black letters.

_Mannn that dude has crappy handwriting._

**It's better than ours. **

_True_.

**Wait, is that**…

"Puckerman?" Quinn asked unsurely, her blonde eyebrows raised in question. Hearing his name, Noah Puckerman turned towards the direction in which it came from, only to see some bum blonde with messy hair that kind of looked like….wait.

"Jagger?" Puck asked her.

_Well fuck me and call me Joe._ Quinn thought with her mouth open as she made her way towards an equally shocked Puck.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Rachel arrived at her home around ten o'clock, exhausted from the long plane ride and her thoughts; Kurt hadn't been a good distraction. The makeup artist had spent the whole time chatting up some handsome man next to him who was going to New York for business. As soon as Rachel saw the man she knew she'd lose her friend; when Kurt sees a hot guy who tickles his gaydar, he was on them like glitter on a Drag Queen.

And while he was giggling away at the mans corny jokes, Rachel had spent the whole flight dreading the moment in which the plane would touch down, not wanting to see the decision her fiancé had made, even though she already knew what the man would choose.

A part of her wanted that fairytale ending.

She'd walk into the house she shared with him, calling out his name only to be greeted by the sight of lit candles and the aroma it gave off. Rose petals would be littered into a trail in which she'd follow to the sounds of Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On, _until she'd reach her surprise; her future husband, a man who had wanted and needed her.

But she knew it for what it was, a fairytale; a dream that was never going to happen. This was confirmed when she finally walked into her dark house and not a sound was heard.

_Maybe he's asleep. He has been working a lot lately. _After that thought entered her mind, she quickly scolded herself for trying, yet again, to make an excuse as to why he wasn't waiting for her. But she decided to check their bedroom anyway, just in case he was actually there. She picked up her heavy bags and struggled to her and Charlie's shared bedroom.

Nothing. He wasn't there.

"I guess he's chosen." Rachel mumbled to herself as she dropped her bags to the floor before sitting heavily on her bed.

_Was it too much to ask for? Just for him to finally chose me –to finally chose us– for once? Maybe I was asking for too much. Maybe I should give him a… _

Her phone rang. Knocking her out of her dangerous thoughts. It was Kurt.

"So I was thinking instead of watching Pretty Woman, we could watch P.S I love you, instead. I still haven't seen it." Kurt said as soon as Rachel answered her phone.

"I take it that you already know that he isn't here." Rachel said to Kurt, slightly amused, and yet kind of sad that her soon to be ex-fiancé was that predictable when it came to letting her down.

"I didn't want to say anything, but yeah. Me and Mercedes had this planed out before we even left for Pride."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her best friend, and trusted make up artist, even though he couldn't see it. Ever since she introduced Kurt to Charlie, he's been begging her over and over again to break it off with him, but she could never find it within herself to do it.

In the beginning, he had been the perfect gentleman –the kind of guy that she'd always dreamed of when she was just a struggling no name from Queens. He had been tall, handsome man with such pretty eyes who knew how to treat a lady. Sure her standards were low, but that was all she could seem to get at that time, No man had wanted to put up with her then, claiming her to be annoying and high maintenance; and apparently word really did seem to travel fast.

But Charlie seemed to exceed her expectations when they had first started dating...that is, until she had her first big break on Broadway, after that things started to go down hill.

"Fine, just don't eat all the vegan ice cream!" Rachel told Kurt as she headed back to her front door, turned off the lights before heading out the door and into her car to make her way to la casa de Kurt y Mercedes.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The three divas were sitting on Kurt and Mercede's couch with their trusted sunggies snuggled close to their bodies, and a bowl of vegan ice cream in each hand. Tears were streaming down Rachel and Kurt's face as the movie they had been watching ended. Mercedes rolled her eyes at how pitiful they both looked.

"OMG! That's was just so sad!" Kurt exclaimed as he dramatically blew his nose into a Kleenex.

"I know! It's so beautiful. He knew he was going to die, so he wanted her to know that he'd always love her –obviously from the P.S– but it was also okay for her to move on. So beautiful." Rachel cried, her eyes shining and her hands crossed over her heart. "Do you think Charlie would let me love another person after I break it off. Do you think he'd get a clue then if he saw me with another?" She asked her fellow divas.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she got off the couch to walk to the kitchen. "Hell naw!"

"Mercedes!" Kurt gasped, hand dramatically placed in front of his mouth in shock as he and Rachel followed her into the kitchen.

"What? The guy is a Dick with a capital D, which deserves the word Huge in front of. Plus, we all know that he doesn't just find talent, but also bangs the talented." Mercedes defended.

"Mercedes!" Kurt yelled, disbelief written on his face. _Lord Jeebus girl, shut your damn mouth!_

"Oh….did we not know this?" She asked Kurt, confused.

Rachel stayed silent.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. He would've ran his hand through his hair, but he didn't want to mess it up. Instead, he glared at Mercedes before turning to Rachel who was sitting on a stool that was placed in front of the kitchen's island, once again playing with her engagement ring.

"Well my bad. I thought Rachel knew. I mean, everyone else di-"

"Just shut up! You're not helping at all." Kurt snapped at his roommate. Mercedes held up her hands in defense before backing out of the kitchen.

"Rachel…." Kurt said softly trying to gain the brunette's attention.

Rachel gave Kurt a weak smile. "It's okay, Kurt. I've had my suspicions, and they were just confirmed."

"Yes, but I could have said something." He replied guiltily.

Everyone that came into contact with Charlie knew he was cheating on Rachel just by the way he acted. Yet no one, not even Kurt, had the guts to tell Rachel. She had loved him even though he treated her like shit on a hot day.

_I'm just glad she's leaving the bastard now. He doesn't deserve someone like her._

"It's fine Kurt. You were just trying to protect me from getting hurt. It's not your fault I've been blind for the past three years about his transgressions. Even when I had a feeling, I chose not call him out on them. But you know what? As soon as I see Charlie Fabray, I'm going to march right up to him and give a slap to his face –to add to the scene of course– and then I'm going to say…" Rachel trailed off to build up the moment. During her passionate rant she had climbed on top of the kitchen Island, her face a mask of determination as Kurt watched on in glee.

"What? What are you going to say to the bastard!?" Kurt asked eagerly, a bounce to his feet as he clapped his hands in giddy.

"I'm going to say! I WILL SURVIVE!" Rachel exclaimed, her fist pumped in the air as she started to sing Gloria Gaynor's I Will Survive. Loudly.

Kurt watched on happily as Rachel sang and danced on top of the counter top, knowing that when Rachel sang, everything would get better.

_Thank Gosh, I thought I was going to have to marry the girl just to make her happy. Now I'll be able to hook up with that sexy man from the plane with no regrets._

"Why the fuck is she dancing on the counter top?" Mercedes asked Kurt when she came back into the kitchen to apologize.

_I leave for one second and she's already singing and dancing….on the counter top._

Kurt just looked at her with a shrug and laughed as be climbed on top of the counter top with Rachel, joining in on the impromptu empowering moment.

_It's the spirit of Pride! _Kurt thought with a squeal.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed." She said to them, "not like you both heard me." she added, mumbling something about crazy ass bitches all the way to her bedroom.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Quinn was up front in the passenger seat of the town car, laughing as Puck navigated his way through the dark streets of New York, making their way towards the Upper East Side.

When she had seen Puck standing there in a suit and a driver's hat while holding up a sign, she couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the irony. What were the odds of both of them becoming drivers?

It was just priceless.

"Man Q!" Puck groaned as Quinn continued to laugh hysterically. "I didn't want this damn job, okay? It was either this or jail. You know damn well I'd pick this. I couldn't make it on the inside. No correction; _my ass _wouldn't make it on the inside. I'm too pretty." He said with a wince, all to convinced that his ass would be a moving target of goodyness for the experienced convicts.

Quinn scoffed. "Puck, I've seen your ass. It isn't that special."

He rolled his eyes a little too well for a straight guy to pull off. "Whatever, all I know is that you wouldn't even last a day in jail. Hell, I bet you after two hours, your dick wouldn't even be your dick anymore. It'd be some chick named Beatrice's from cellblock 2D." Puck shot back at Quinn, whose face paled at the thought of her man-in-action being owned by some buff, butch lesbian named Beatrice.

**Oh MY Gawd! We can never** **go to jail! Beatrice would smell our meat before we even got a sentence**. Inner Quinn thought, horrified.

Seeing the expression on Quinn's face, Puck knew he had gotten her back.

"Oh man, bro! You should totally see your fucking face right now." Puck laughed, taking one more quick glance at Quinn before the light turned green. He had missed this. He had missed his best she-bro, Quinn. When Quinn had ran off without a word to anybody but her brother, he was hurt. Why would she just take off without a trace?

It just reminded him of his deadbeat father.

"Where'd you go Quinn?" _Great, now I sound like Fort Minor. _Puck thought with a huff as he continued to drive on.

Quinn let out a long sigh. She had been waiting for that question during the hours spent with the man, knowing it had been on his mind since they had locked eyes again after six years of being apart.

"Here. There. Everywhere." She replied nonchalantly, turning to stare out the window and at the town houses disappearing from her view as the car moved forward, getting closer to her destination.

"Quinn, don't give me that Dr. Seuss shit. I thought we were boys –loyal to each other. I was confused as hell when I asked your brother where you had gone, only for him to tell me he didn't know. But that stupid smirk on his damn face told me otherwise.

"Why would you tell him and not me? I would have been cool then; maybe would've even joined you if you had asked, but no. You just left without one fucking word." Puck said.

They were now parked outside of Rachel and Charlie's home, surrounded by darkness and silence as Puck stared Quinn down, daring her not to answer the questions he'd been asking himself for years.

Quinn sighed as she ran her shaky hand through her hair. "I don't know, Noah. I just needed to get a way."

"We all need to get away sometimes, Quinn. I needed to get away after what ha–" he cleared his throat as he began to get emotional. "Why your brother?" He asked.

"That's just it; he's my brother." Quinn answered.

"And I'm not? I'm a better brother to you than he is himself. Just because we don't share the same blood doesn't mean I don't think of you as my little sister –and on some days, my annoying little brother." Puck stated.

"Your right." Quinn finally said after a few minuets, looking up into his sad brown eyes. "I should have told you where I was going. It wasn't in my intentions to make it seem like I didn't care –because that's far from the truth. It's just….Charlie, you remember what he did." Puck nodded. "I just felt obligated, and he was the only one present at the time when I was able to get the hell out of there. I couldn't take it anymore." she explained.

"I would have helped you, you know. If I was able to." Puck told her softly.

Quinn smiled at him. "I know, Puck."

They sat and talked for another thirty minuets before Quinn got out and Puck left, but not before making plans to hang out and check out the sights.

Quinn walked up to the front steps, her travel bag giving a loud bang with every step she took up the stairs.

By the front door there was a small cactus plant in a red pot that matched the door. Lifting the plant, a key was revealed; she used it to open the front door.

_They really need to hide that someplace else, and a cactus? Really? _

**It was probably Charlie's idea. You know how obsessed he was with anything cowboys when we were younger**.

_Haha, weirdo._

Upon entering the house, Quinn was immediately surrounded by darkness. After closing the door behind her with a nice kick, which probably left a foot print, she quickly searched the walls for a light switch, in which she found after tripping over her travel bag. Turning on the lights, she saw that she was standing in the elevated front entrance which opened up into the living room.

Quinn nervously called out through the house, in her best Charlie impersonation, asking if anyone were home. No one answered.

**Well of course no one answered you, dumb ass. She's probably waiting to jump our ass with a metal bat! **

_Or she could just be sleeping. _

**Or she could be loading her African dart blowgun**.

Quinn decided to go check the bedroom to see if she was asleep. Going through the kitchen that was behind the living room, she saw a metal staircase that spiraled straight up to the second floor.

When she reached the top, she was greeted with the sight of one huge ass bedroom that took up most of the second floor.

_Wicked_.

Looking around the bedroom she concluded that the Broadway star was nowhere around.

_Huh. Her flight must've gotten delayed. _

**Or maybe she's waiting for us to go to sleep so she can choke us with our shoe strings. **

_We're not wearing shoe strings. You know how much they frustrate us. _

**Oh, yeah. **

_Oh well. If she isn't here, I'm going to bed_.

Quinn took off her velcroed Vans and socks before taking off her shorts. She then turned off the bedroom lights before making her way to the bed that called out to her and laid down.

_This bed is amazing!_

**Maybe it's one of those Tempurpedic. We should test out that wine thing tomorrow. **

_We should form an hypothesis before testing it, though. You can never be too sure. _

**Hell no! We're bad asses! And bad asses don't form hypothesis'. They just do shit then come up with a conclusion; did it, or did it not, kill me. **

_True_.

Quinn started to feel her eyes go heavy as she began to doze off.

**Wait! Did we turn off the downstairs lights? **

_Shit!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Moore Info: sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Quinn woke up with a jolt.

Her hair was plastered to her face from sweat, and her breathing was heavy as she franticly tried to remember where she was. As she looked around the unfamiliar room, her memories started to come back to her. Letting out a shaky sigh, Quinn threw herself back onto the bed with a groan, both hands in her hair. It was another bad dream.

This happened occasionally, but almost always when she slept in unfamiliar places. It was a nuisance when she decided to take care of her sexual needs. When she would wake up suddenly in a cold sweat at their place, it tended to cause great concern in her bed partner...that is until Quinn would thoroughly distract them with more important matters.

Quinn decided to go down stairs and make herself some breakfast. She hadn't eaten since her and Puck had stopped at some middle of nowhere diner that served some pretty good food despite how shady it looked. As they ate, Quinn had filled Puck in on her undercover mission. At first, he had laughed his ass off, not believing a word she had said, but after he had stopped laughing and actually saw that she was quite serious, he pointed out a few valid points.

One was that she had a tattoo on the side of her neck. How she forgot about that was beyond her, but Puck solved that problem by mentioning she could cover it up with makeup, so that problem was existentially solved.

Two, was that her hair was much longer than Charlie's. However, they rectified this by going to the nearest barber shop and showed the hair dresser a recent picture of her brother from Instagram. Now her hair was much shorter, but there was still enough on the top for her to slick back in the way Charlie wore his hair.

Three, was easy; Imitating Charlie's voice –which will not be a problem because mocking him while they were younger just to piss him off, was her specialty. She had done it so much that she had gotten crazy good at it too. So good, in fact, that she was able to frequently trick their parents into thinking she was him when ever she'd shout throughout the house or speak with them on the phone.

But the fourth was much more difficult; she knew nothing about Rachel Berry other than the fact that she was her brother's fiancé and a famous Broadway singer.

Therefore, reluctantly, she decided to call in her go to guy during her Fight Club days when she wanted dirt on her next opponent; Jacob Ben Israel. The guy was a creep, but he was good at what he did. He knew things about everything and anyone, and if she knew Jacob, as she was sad to admit, he would know things about one Rachel Berry if she were in some kind if spotlight.

Pulling out her iPhone, that she had taking with her when she came downstairs, she scrolled down to Jacob's name (who was labeled as The Creep), which she sadly still had but knew a time would come where she'd need it again, she hit the call button. It went straight to voicemail.

_He is such a pussy. _Quinn thought with a roll of her eyes. Jacob always needed a little…motivation.

_So, he wants to get us pissed off this early in the damn morning. _

_**It's one o'clock**_.

_As I said, it is early in the damn morning_.

Pulling up a new blank text she typed in: If you don't fucking answer your fucking phone the next time I fucking call you then I'm going to go to your fucking house while your asleep and force feed you fucking pork! Don't fucking make me remind you of that one summer, Benny!

Intimidation is the key to controlling him, plus lots of fucks.

Send.

Thirty seconds later, her phone rang.

"Ah Jacob, it's so nice of you to call me." Quinn said as she searched through their refrigerator, pulling out a to-go box that had Rachel's name on it, and opened it up to look inside.

_What is this shit_! Quinn thought as she looked at the food the resembled green mush, she took a sniff at it.

**Gah! That is rank! Throw it away!**

_Right, we will probably be saving her from food poisoning or something_.

"Quinn Fabray, what a surprise. I heard you were captured by the CIA and trained to become an assassin for our great country." Jacob said to Quinn in his creepy, nasally voice.

"And you and I both know just what I've been up to for the past six years." Quinn said to Jacob as she tried to make some French toast from the weird ingredients she found in the pantries.

Jacob let out a nervous laugh. "Well, when the Fight Clubs greatest fighter runs away before a match, one begins to wonder."

"I didn't run away from the fucking match and you know that, so shut the hell up!" Quinn snapped. "I didn't call you to reminisce. If I did, I would have brought up the good times you me and Puck had when we'd take trips to the laundry mat to do some laundry...remember that, Jacob? Remember how much _fun_ we had washing...clothes?" Quinn asked mockingly.

Jacob gulped loudly. "What can I do for you." he rushed out, wanting to get this conversation over with so he can go back to his perfectly safe life, in which he was never hurt. His Sims would never dare do such a thing or else her trap them in a small room.

Quinn smirked into the phone. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Rachel Berry."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When Rachel woke up early that morning, she felt refreshed and amazing. Though the couch she had been sleeping on could have been more comfortable, it didn't dwindle her spirit any.

Today was the day that she was to finally be set from the constant depression that Charlie seemed to always place upon her. In addition, all of the constant doubt that would enter her mind on whether or not Charlie loved her, would never again eat away at her self-esteem. As she had sung last night; she will survive, and it will be because she had chosen to finally kick his ass to the curb.

Never would she let another man control her like Charlie did.

"God! I can hear you thinking from all the way over here. It's making me want to go back to bed." Mercedes yawned as her and Kurt sleepily entered the living room that was still messy from last night.

"Yeah Rach, it's too early in the morning for all that thinking. And knowing you, you're most likely thinking of Charlie "The Dick" Fabray. Am I right?" Kurt asked Rachel knowingly.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Kurt before standing up from the couch with a big stretch. "Yes, Kurt. Though you are right about my thinking of Charlie, I was merely thinking about how I will soon be free from the bounds that he has placed upon me. I'll be a free woman the next time I see Charlie Fabray." She happily explained to Kurt, who had taken a seat on the couch's arm, and to Mercedes, who was sitting on the floor half asleep with her back against the couch.

Kurt smiled, liking this new Rachel who was more confident in herself, moreover the old Rachel who would constantly doubt herself. Kurt nodded his head enthusiastically as an idea formed in his head.

"You know what we should do tonight? Seeing as you won't be celebrating your anniversary anymore?" Kurt asked as he jumped off the arm of the couch to stand front and center in the living room, wanting all of the divas full attention.

Just the tone of Kurt's voice caused happiness to rise in Rachel, and for Mercedes to roll her eyes in annoyances. It was still too damn early for her to be all happy sunshine.

"We should all go out to the club and pick up some hot guys!" He thought it was a brilliant idea. For six weeks, Rachel had been even more depressed than ever, worrying constantly on the decision Charlie would make while he was away. Now that it was over, he wanted to go out and drink it up with his girls and hit on hot sexy boys.

Rachel on the other hand, wasn't all that sure about his idea . Sure, she liked to go out to clubs occasionally, but Kurt was most likely expecting her to flirt and dance with any man that offered her a drink. She didn't think she was ready for that, no matter how confident she felt at that current moment.

"Kurt, I don't know about that."

Kurt expertly rolled his eyes. "Rachel, I'm not saying you have to go out and find you future hubby at the club –because that would be the worst place ever to find a husband. All I'm saying is for you to go out with your favorite girls and let lose all that pent up frustration you have –show Charlie that you're fine with moving on." Kurt explained.

A night out with her friends did sound better than staying home alone on the day that would have been her and Charlie's third anniversary. Maybe what she needed was to go out and have some fun before confronting her soon to be ex fiancé. It would kind of be like having a clam before the storm.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it." Rachel and Kurt gave each other high fives with both of their hands, excited grins spread across their faces...which quickly turned into frowns when a loud, chainsaw like snore broke their celebratory moment.

They both looked over to see a snoring Mercedes passed out on the couch with one arm covered over her eyes, and one leg lazily hanging off the couch, a wet trail of drool coming from out the corner of her mouth.

Shaking his head in disgust, Kurt tuned his attention back to an equally disgusted Rachel. "I'm hungry. Let's get dressed and go out for some breakfast while Sleeping Beauty here elegantly sleeps the day away."

"Won't she be mad that we left without waking her?" Rachel asked Kurt, worried that Mercedes would be mad at her; she always seemed to blame her for everything, even when it was not her fault.

"Rachel, look at the girl; she's dead to the world. If we were to wake her up right now, she would bitch at us for hours and I do not feel like hearing that on this joyful day. Trust me on this one, Rach." Kurt said as he ushered her out of the living room and away from a knocked out Mercedes, and into Kurt's bedroom where he, for some reason, had clothes for Rachel to borrow.

As soon as they left Kurt's apartment, they went to a Vegan friendly diner where they laughed and joked around the whole time they were there, reminiscing of the times when they couldn't stand each other. Well, more like Kurt couldn't stand Rachel.

In the beginning, when they had first met, Kurt didn't like Rachel at all.

Rachel had been an up and coming Broadway star at the time, while Kurt was her make-up artist, jealous of Rachel's fame. When Rachel had happily introduced herself to Kurt, all he did was roll his eyes at her before rudely demanding that she sit down in the chair that was inside her dressing room so he could do her make-up.

This type of attitude from him went on for weeks as Kurt would always throw snide comments her way and talk behind her back.

It wasn't until Kurt had spread rumors about her sleeping her way to fame, did she finally confront him. She was hurt, no one would talk to her because of all the lies he had been spreading. So when she confronted him about it, she had given the man a long lecture about his behavior and how his mother surely had taught him better.

At that, Kurt broke down in tears, spilling everything.

Before Kurt had been a Make-up artist, he had tried to become a Broadway star just as Rachel had become. But because he wasn't manly enough to play the parts he'd audition for, the casting directors would quickly call out a loud 'next' after only a few lines.

And it wasn't like he could play the female parts (though he had tried). If he did get lucky and get casted, it was always as the very minor characters that would have at least two lines (five if he were super lucky) while he'd sway in the background as he watched the manlier lead act out the parts that should have been his.

Rachel reminded him of his failures –what he could have been doing. So naturally, he had taken his anger out on the brunette upon meeting. But thankfully, Rachel, who wholly believed in second chances, happily forgave him, knowing firsthand how bad jealousy could be when she sent her rival to an inactive crack house that _one _time.

After their heart to heart moment, they became fast friends and eventually the best of friends, much to Mercedes dismay. Since then, Kurt has faithfully followed her throughout her career, always there to beautifully apply her make-up and elegantly dress her for special events she'd drag him to when Charlie would, yet again, bail on her.

She was grateful to him. Without him she would have broken down in panic from all the pressure that was occasionally placed upon her by her show's directors, but Kurt was always quick to remind her that she was Rachel Barbra Berry, and that she could accomplish anything she wanted as long as she reached for the stars.

The two best friends spent two hours at the diner before Rachel dropped Kurt off back at his place with a promise to call him later before driving off.

Thirty minutes later, she arrived at her house. Upon entering, she immediately knew something was off.

For one, she could hear someone singing 'Ain't no Mountain High Enough' loudly in her kitchen –which brought her to number two. Her house was filled with the pleasant aroma of what she guessed was Vegan French toast.

Who the hell was in her house?

It couldn't have been Charlie because the man couldn't carry a tune to save his life and couldn't cook anything without burning the house down. So she concluded that there was a singing,and hungry burglar, in her house.

With fear slowly creeping into her heart, she got out her trusted pepper spray –which was faithfully hanging from her key chain– at the ready as she hesitantly crept towards the opening of her kitchen.

There standing in her kitchen and wearing a wrinkled white t-shirt and boxers, was Charlie. She watched on in astonishment as he sang along with the radio, all the while making some tasty looking Vegan French toast.

She couldn't believe it. Not only was he singing surprisingly well and cooking in their kitchen, but he was actually there to be able to do it.

_Maybe he really does care..._

Deciding that she had seen enough, she called out his name, making him jump slightly with a light blush to his cheeks as he finally took notice of Rachel.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked him. He raised a sculpted eyebrow as he continued to work on his late breakfast, still too embarrassed to look at Rachel.

"I believe I'm making French toast." He said with a shrug of his shoulders as he continued to cook.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can clearly see that. What I meant was, what are you doing _here_? Aren't you supposed to be out talent hunting or something?" She crossed her arms and watched as he placed a stack of French toast on a plate before offering her some, which shocked her yet again; Charlie never offered her anything, let alone anything that was vegan. Rachel declined, stating that she had already eaten with Kurt.

He nodded his head before settling down at the table booth she had bought for their kitchen. She followed him and sat down on the opposite side as he happily took a bite out of his French toast before finally speaking.

"Well, you did say you wanted me here, right? So here I am." Charlie finally said after he swallowed his bite of toast, his arms spread.

Rachel stared at him in silence. Was he really here because she had asked him? Was he finally choosing her? "Why weren't you waiting for me when I got back?"

He shrugged. "Tina gave me the wrong flight time, so by the time I got there I had missed my flight and there wasn't another available one that wasn't full until the next day. I had to drive all the way here. And I couldn't call you because my phone ran out of power, I had forgotten my charger at the hotel I was staying at." He explained as he started on his second French toast.

Rachel looked at him skeptically. She knew Tina; she wasn't the type of person to make mistakes as she always had three different back up plans.

_Maybe she was just having an off day. _

They sat there in silence while Charlie started on his third French toast with a moan. Rachel stared at him, lost in her thoughts.

Ever since she found out it was actually Charlie in their kitchen, she noticed how differently he had been acting, shocking her more than twice in just twenty minutes of entering the house. It was like he was a whole different person. As she continued to stare at Charlie she finally took notice of the black ink that was on the left side of his neck.

_How the hell did I miss that?_

"Charlie? What the hell is that on your neck? Is that a –a tattoo!?" Rachel asked incredulously, pointing dramatically at his neck with her mouth hanging open in shock. Charlie suddenly stopped chewing and quickly covered his tattoo with his right hand, eyes wide in surprise.

"Uh, it's an umm –yes, it's a tattoo. I –I got it while I was away." Charlie stuttered his ears and face a bright red.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What made you decided to get a tattoo? You said you'd never get one –not seeing the point of it." It was something he always ranted about when Rachel would always think about getting one for herself, and now he was hosting one on his neck in plain sight for every one too see. It was kind of hypocritical of him.

Though, his tattoo really looked like something straight from the illuminati, an organization she swears keeps trying to contact her in order to join. Hopefully Charlie wasn't their agent sent to convert her.

"Uh, yeah, but that was before I was robbed at knifepoint." He said slowly looking off to the right of her head. Rachel gasped, hand over her mouth in shock.

"You were robbed!" Rachel exclaimed, concern painted on her face.

"Yeah, when the guy had the knife to my throat I thought I was going to die right then and there. Thankfully, he ran away with my Rolex and a few hundred dollars, but I was really shaken up over is all, you know?

"It got me thinking about the shitty decisions I've made in my life and how much of a douche I've been to you. So I decided I wasn't going to be that kind of guy anymore." Charlie told Rachel as he nervously tapped his fingers on the table.

_Well that kind of explains how weird he's been acting. _

"And the tattoo?"

"It's the Eye of Hours; an Egyptian symbol of Protection. I got it a few days after it happened. I know its pretty superstitious of me and you probably think it's stupid bu–"

"No. No. Not at all. If it makes you feel better then I don't think it's stupid at all." Rachel said sympathetically. Plus, she was just glad it wasn't some sign that he was a member of the illuminati. She wouldn't know what to do if it turned out that he was.

Charlie gave her a grateful smile before silence claimed the room once again. To her it looked like Charlie was sincere in his words about wanting to do better, but she still wasn't sure and was more than a little hesitant to ask her next question.

"So what do you have planed for our anniversary?" Rachel asked curiously. Charlie, who had gotten up to wash his dish (yet another surprise to Rachel), suddenly froze in his task, quickly hiding the 'oh shit' look that had donned his face.

"Um, I thought I'd make it a surprise, you know? Something different," Charlie said slowly.

Rachel squinted her brown eyes at him. "A surprise? Did you even plan anything? Or are you just saying that because you have no idea what we're going to do?" Rachel asked him suspiciously.

"Of course I've got something planned, Rachel. I'm not just going to pull random shit out of my ass. I told you I'm trying to do better and I mean that." Charlie said with a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just–" Rachel tried apologetically.

"It's fine, Rachel. I've been a shit to you in the past, but I promise you; this new me is going to treat you so much better than the old Charlie." Charlie vowed, an intense look in his eyes. Rachel nearly swooned in her seat.

"Now that we have that settled, why don't you go upstairs and get your self all dolled up while I finish up in here. I'm taking you out tonight woman." Charlie said with a wink, making Rachel blush.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As soon as Rachel went up stairs, Quinn finally allowed herself to freak the fuck out. She had no fucking idea what the hell she was going to do for Rachel and Charlie's anniversary. She was so unprepared for this shit and it was stressing her out.

_Fuck! Damn Charlie for not warning me about this shit First I had to make some fucking half-assed lie about my tattoo and now we have to take her on a surprise that _we _don't even know about! _

_**Hey, at least we can share the surprise with her. It'll be fun! **_

_Hell, no! _

_**Then stop being a pussy about it and call Charlie. It's his girl after all. **_

_Great idea! _

Quinn grabbed up her phone and called her brother. Unsurprisingly, he didn't answer.

_Fucking douche! _

**_Let's try Tina._**

Quinn tried Tina, who thankfully answered.

"What is it this time Quinn?" Tina said tiredly into the phone.

"Hey, Tina. I know your getting tired of me, but I _really_ need your help with this one." Quinn said franticly.

"What is it this time?" Tina repeated. Quinn explained. "Well just do what Charlie does and take her to a nice restaurant." Tina suggested.

"No, I can't do that! I already promised I'd do something different than that." The blonde whined, her frustrations mounting.

"Well, I don't know Quinn. I'm not an expert when it comes to the art of wooing women, seeing as how I like men, but really, it shouldn't be that hard. Just do stuff that she likes to do, that'll make her happy."

Quinn thought about it before letting out a sigh. "Fine, okay. I'll think of something."

"Good luck, Quinn. If you need me for anything else just call me, okay?" Tina said. Even though Quinn got on her damn nerves, she had grown a soft spot for her.

"Yeah, sure. Later Tina the llama," Quinn said distractedly, thinking about what the hell she was going to do.

"Quinn! I fucking told you not to call me th-" Quinn hung up.

Quinn walked back over to the table booth and slid in, weaving both of her hands through her hair.

_We're fucked_.

_**Totally. Like, porn star fucked**._

Never did she think she'd get in this deep this early.

When she had called up Jacob, he had told her some valuable information (and some creepily private information) and a lot of dirt on Charlie; like the fact that he had been cheating on Rachel ever since they had gotten together.

And as soon as Rachel started grilling her with questions, she had started pulling lies right out of her ass like the love child of Criss Angel and David Blaine could probably do. Thankfully, Rachel was gullible enough for her to do it.

Tina would kill her for saying she made a mistake in her job, but her story about her tattoo at least held _some_ truth to it. Just thinking about the real reason she had gotten it had her thinking about Puck. And that's when an idea formed in her head. Quickly grabbing her phone, she pulled up Puck's name and hit the call button.

"Yo, Jagger! What's up? You done playing hubby yet or what?" Puck asked teasingly when he finally answered his phone.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Actually, Puck. I'm going to need your help on a few things –if your willing, that is." Quinn asked.

"Of course, Jagger. Anything for my bro. What's up?" he asked. Quinn filled him in on her idea. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I can totally hook you up and be there in forty minuets tops."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief, feeling some of the stress leave her body. Hopefully, the shit won't hit the fan with this one. She could really use a break….and maybe a nap too.

* * *

**Moore Info: let me know what you thought. **

**\- sorry this took so long. I had to make sure I didn't want to completely change things once finding my flow again for this story. I've mapped out quite a few things already for this fic. Hopefully when the time comes, you'll like them.**

**\- follow me at R43Moore for progress reports on all of my fics. **

**Next Chapter: first part of the anniversary. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As soon as Rachel entered her bedroom, she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed up Kurt, eager to share her new discovery.

"Hello." Kurt answered after a few rings.

"Kurt, Oh my gosh! I think I'm in the twilight zone!" Rachel rushed out as she started to pace in front of her bed.

"What? Rachel! What's going on?" Kurt asked her, worry seeping into his voice.

"Kurt! You'll never believe this! When I came home after dropping you off, I found Charlie cooking and singing in our kitchen. _Cooking_ and _singing, _Kurt! He never does that! And that's not all too!" Rachel ranted to a shocked Kurt, who indeed could not believe what he was hearing. "He says he's realized how much of an ass he's been and that he wants to do better –to treat me better."

"_WHAT_!" Kurt shouted into his phone, quickly rising from the couch he had been sitting on with Mercedes, who raised an eyebrow at his sudden dramatics. "What do you _mean_? He's trying to be a better fiancé? What brought this on all of a sudden?" Kurt asked, his voice rising an octave with each question that left his mouth.

This is something that he always hoped Charlie would do, but not now! This was bad timing! Just as soon as she was about to dump his ass, he shows up just in time to feed her the right lines. Hopefully she's not going to fall into his trap because Kurt knew it was only full of shit that was just waiting for Rachel to be stuck in.

"Apparently, he got robbed while on his scouting trip. He said it opened his eyes to his actions. He even got a tattoo because of it! " Rachel explained, still not believing it herself. "I'm telling you, Kurt, when I walked into that kitchen, it was like I was seeing a whole new Charlie."

"Rachel, _please_ tell me you're still going through with the breakup." Kurt asked Rachel hopefully.

Rachel hesitated. "I-I think I'm going to see what he has planned for our anniversary before making any final decisions. I want to know if he really has changed in the way he says he did."

"I can't believe you're doing this! _Yet again_! _Why_ do you keep doing this?"

"I know you don't like it, but he was never like this before, Kurt. If I don't do this, somewhere down the line I am going to wonder if I should have gone. This could be it -what I've been waiting for." Rachel told him, firm on her decision. "You and Mercedes go out to the club without me. I'll try and call you later on tonight to fill you in on how the date went."

Kurt sighed in defeat, waving off Mercedes' constant asking of what was going on. "Fine Rachel, do you what you have to do. But just know that I will be dutifully waiting to tell you 'I told you so' when the time comes."

Rachel rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "And _If_ that time comes, I'll take your 'I told you so' without a fuss." They talked for a couple more minuets before Rachel ended the conversation by saying that she had to take a shower before getting ready for their date. Rachel sat on her bed before throwing herself backwards onto it, letting out a heavy sigh that made her lips vibrate.

_Am I really doing the right thing by giving him this chance? Is he really being sincere about wanting to treat me better? _

Charlie was not the kind of man to feel sorry for his actions and because of this, Rachel was hesitant. She has given him more than enough chances in the entire three years they have been in a relationship, and the entire two years they have been engaged to each other. Would this really be the moment Charlie changed for the better?

_Well...I guess there is only one way to find out, now. _

Rachel sat back up before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. She apparently had an anniversary to celebrate.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Quinn was sitting in the living room waiting for Puck to show up.

Before they had ended their conversation, Puck had agreed to be their driver for the day since she had never been to New York. And she sure as hell wasn't calling a taxi to drive her and Rachel around the busy city that was filled with other crazy ass taxi drivers. She watched movies, and after all the movies she has seen of New York taxi drivers, she knew they were dirty, perverted, bastards with some kind of accent, and all of whom could not drive worth shit. Nope, she was _not_ going to chance that.

**So, Rachel is kind of hot.**

_Shut up, that's our brother's wife! _

**They're not married yet. And besides, from what Jacob told us, Charlie has been a total dick to the lady. We could do so much better. **

_We are only here for three days. After that, we're gone. _

**And how is Charlie going to explain to Rachel about the neck tattoo that suddenly disappeared?**

_Looks like our little big brother is going to get his first tattoo, and you better believe we'll be there to witness _that!

And with that last chuckle educing thought, there was a knock at the door. Quinn quickly got up from her spot on the couch and headed to abswer it. Upon opening it, she was greeted with the sight of Puck's back as he shamelessly tried to flirt with a female jogger with blessed breasts. Shaking her head, Quinn grabbed the collar of his driver's suit and yanked him into the house.

"Puck! Jesus, you can't even go one second without sexually harassing a woman, can you?" She chastised a still shameless Puck, who had a pleased smirk on his face.

"Come on, Quinn. You saw them Tig Ol' Bitties! They were huge! You can't stop the Puckasaurus from trying to mate with a _very_ worthy female." He sleazily said, wiggling his eyebrows at Quinn.

"What ever you say, Puck. Did you set everything up?" Quinn asked him as she led him into the living room where they both sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I got you and your temporary lady two tickets to an off-Broadway show called Show Me How." Puck told her proudly, happy that he could help his best friend out.

"Off-Broadway? Could you not find any tickets for a Broadway show?" Quinn asked him with a small frown to her lips.

Puck shrugged. "Yeah, there were a few tickets left for some show called Wicked, but I thought with that name, there'd be kick ass stuff in the show -you know how chicks are when it comes to explosions. It would be too much for the lady to handle." Puck told her with a sage look, "But Show Me How sounds like some sappy ass romance -just what you need to entertain your girl for a couple of hours." Quinn's left eye twitched in annoyance as she watched Puck proudly explain his reasoning. "Plus, the hot chick that I was talking to on the phone said Show Me How was really good."

"Noah! Wicked is an _award_ _winning_ show! Even I know that!" Quinn hissed, throwing one of the couch pillows at him, in which he caught. "You picked some no name show over an award winning one. I can't believe it." she said with a shake of her head.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I don't watch musicals, and the hot chick sounded like she knew what she was talking about." Puck defended with a sheepish look as he fiddled with the pillow Quinn had previously thrown at him.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Quinn ran her fingers through her hair before saying, "Okay, Puck. Did you at least handle the other parts I asked of you?"

Before he could answer the question, he was interrupted by a frantic voice. "Charlie! You never did tell me what kind of clothes I should wear seeing as you refuse to tell me where it is we'll be going. I need to know so I will be able to probably clothe myself in the appropriate attire for our evening out." A wet Rachel said as she came from out of the bedroom, clad in only a towel.

Looking over the stairs metal railing, she saw Quinn standing with a hugely grinning Puck, causing her to clutch her towel closer to her body. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't realize there was someone else here." Rachel said with a deep blush from embarrassment.

Quinn continued to stare at Rachel's glistening body with wide, glazed over eyes.

**Holy Hell! I **_**told**_** you she was hot! **

Puck, who was more experienced in the arts of perversion, jabbed Quinn sharply in the ribs, causing her to jump back to attention with a wince. "Uh…" she clears her throat. "Just um -just wear nothing -I mean! Something! Something casual," Quinn stammered, hoping that Rachel did not hear her slip up.

"What kind of casual?"

"Which ever kind you want is fine with me." Rachel nodded with an Okay before saying another quick apology to Puck. She the went back into the bedroom to change into something casual.

"_Damn_ Quinn! You totally scored with that one! If I were you, I'd tap that _twice_." Puck said as he made the smacking that ass hand motion, using the pillow that was still in his hand as the 'ass.'

Quinn rolled her eyes at his antics. "Did you get the other half ready?" Quinn repeated her question from earlier.

Puck smirked, throwing his arm around Quinn's shoulder as he did so. "Don't worry Jag! I'm like Allstate, you're in good hands here, bro. She'll be dropping her panties before the night ends -guarantee you" He said while wiggling his eyebrows for good measure.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Rachel and Charlie were now in the back of the town car, a tinted window separating the back from the front -where Puck was driving- giving them privacy.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked Charlie hopefully.

Charlie, who was looking out of the window, turned his head towards Rachel with a small smile. "It's a surprise remember?" Rachel let out a huff, muttering under her breath about how she hated surprises, causing Charlie to shake his head in amusement before turning his back towards the window to attentively face Rachel.

"How did your scouting trip go? Did the girl you were after agree to sign a contract with Island Records?" Rachel asked Charlie in order to fill the silence that had taken vacancy.

Charlie's body stiffened for a few seconds before he said, "In the beginning, the girl didn't want to budge, but after a little persuasion, she thankfully agreed to sign with us." He answered with his soft, husky voice.

_What kind of persuasion did you use on her, Charlie?_ Rachel thought, remembering when Mercedes let slip on how he would sometimes sleep with the women he was scouting.

"Well that's nice, honey. You've been wanting that deal for months now."

Charlie nodded before quickly asking Rachel if she enjoyed her time at Pride. Rachel suddenly straightened up in her seat before going off on a long tangent about how fun it was.

Forty-five minuets later, when Rachel was finally done telling a surprisingly attentive Charlie about Pride weekend, Rachel started to take notice of where Puck was driving them after recognizing the area they were in.

"Hey, I know where we are." Rachel said, unbelieving as the town car stopped in front of an old building with a sign on the front that said New Directions. Rachel turned chocolate brown eyes to look at a nervous looking Charlie with disbelief written clearly on her face. "You brought me to my old after school program?" she asked him. He nodded. "Why?" Rachel could not believe that her fiancé -who normally only thought of himself- would do something like this for her.

_Maybe he _has_ changed._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Quinn swallowed her nerves before answering. "Well, I-I thought it might be nice for you to revisit the place where your dreams began." At least, this is where Jacob told her it began. Rachel continued to stare at her with soft, curious eyes, as if she was trying to figure her out.

"I haven't been here in seven years." Rachel whispered softy as she once again turned to look outside her window to stare at the old building that used to be like a second home to her. She watched as a little boy in a light brown jacket and black tights bounced into the building, dragging his amused mother along by the hand. Quinn watched Rachel, worried that the woman did not like her surprise.

When Jacob had told her about this place, she knew this was something Rachel would appreciate, just from looking at all the pictures of this place she had in her bedroom. However, looking at her now, she really couldn't tell if she were happy about being brought here or not.

Before she could ask, Puck, who was getting tired of waiting to see if they were going to get out, slid down the tented barrier. "Are you guys going to get out or…" He trailed off with question.

"Are you going to get off your fat ass and open the door for us or...?" Quinn shot back, miffed by his interruption.

"Charlie!" Rachel shot a disapproving glare at Quinn before turning to a smug Puck with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him. But yes, we'll be getting out now. But don't worry about the doors, my fiancé will be getting that for me." Rachel said, looking at Quinn with a challenging brow in waiting, an expectant look on her face. Letting out a long sigh, Quinn got of the car and walked around the front of the car to Rachel's side, but not without flipping a snickering Puck the bird when she walked passed his window.

Upon opening Rachel's door, an impossibly long leg shot out, causing Quinn's eyes to rack over them in wonder.

_How in the hell is that even possible? She's so short! _

A tan hand entered her line of sight, breaking her intense stare at Rachel's legs. Looking up, she saw that Rachel was waiting for her to help her out of the car. Taking the brunette's soft hand gently into her own, she helped her out of the car while ignoring the electrifying tingles that shot through her arm at the sudden contact.

"Thank you." Rachel said softly upon exiting the car. Quinn nodded and was about to let Rachel's hand go, but a squeeze to her hand stopped her. "Please don't, I know you don't really like to hold my hand in public, but I could really use your support if I do this right now. I didn't exactly leave this place on good terms." Rachel looked at her with pleading eyes as she clutched her hand tighter.

"Sure Rach, I'll hold your hand." Quinn said with a smile, causing a wide grin to appear on Rachel's face in relief and gratitude. "Shall we go inside, or do you want to stay out here for a few more minuets to gather yourself." Quinn asked.

Rachel let out a heavy breath as she looked upon the building that changed her life, amazed that she was even standing outside of it after all these years. "No, let's do this. It's been seven years too late." and with that Rachel started walking towards the building, pulling Quinn along with her.

The inside was far more modern looking compared to the outside with its dirty bricks that sported different styles of graffiti. The inside had plush white carpet and light red walls with posters that had written, inspirational words from some music artists, actors, and Broadway performers.

Rachel walked to one poster that had a black and white picture of a serious, and younger looking, Barbra Streisand as she looked off into the distance with her dark eyes shining with intensity. At the bottom of the picture was a short quote in white words.

"You have got to discover you, what you do, and trust it." Rachel whispered to herself as she traced the words with her free hand. A small smile took form on her face as she continued to stare at the words. "These words helped me become what I am today." Rachel said to Quinn.

As Rachel continued to walk around the room, revisiting the many different quotes that were in the buildings front room, Quinn studied her, watching how Rachel's lips would twitch up into a smile whenever she would read a quote she practically liked, before telling Quinn what kind of impact it had on her. It greatly confused Quinn whenever her heart would skip a beat every time Rachel would smile her way with her twinkling brown eyes that left her breathless.

_What is this woman doing to us? _

_**I say she's a witch. **_

_No, no. It's probably that vegan stuff we ate for breakfast._

"Come on." Rachel said when she was finally done reading all the quotes. She pulled Quinn towards the front desk where a blonde woman in her early twenties sat talking on the phone and typing madly on her computer.

"OMG, Casey! I'm telling you! If the doctor said it wasn't crabs, then what the hell is it? I'm tired of constantly scratching my snatch." The woman said, causing Rachel and Quinn to both look at each other with 'what the hell' looks on their faces.

"Um, excuse me ma'am." Rachel said quickly, interrupting the woman from delving deeper in to her vagina mysteries.

The woman paused in her conversation and her typing with a blush, having not noticed the couple before. "Um, Case? Yeah, I have to go. Uh, huh. I'll call you later tonight, Buh-bye."

Hanging up, she turned her attention to Rachel and Quinn. "Hello, welcome to New Directions; an after school program for those who have a passion for the performing arts. My name is Casey, how can I help you today." Casey said energetically, trying to play off the fact that she had just been talking about her itchy vagina.

Quinn had to hold off the laughter that was threatening to escape her mouth.

_Haha. Her and her friend have the same name! How weird is that? _

_**You're laughing because of that!? The woman has an itchy vagina! She could infect us! **_

_But w__e don't have a vagina. _

_**And? You can have an itchy dick as well. 'Shits the worse.**_

Quinn's eyes widen as she slowly backed up a few inches away from the blonde woman and her vag.

No one wants itchy genitals.

"Yes, Casey. Can you tell me if a William Schuester still works here?" Rachel asked the woman.

The woman nodded with a smile before telling Rachel to go to the back until she saw a set of stairs off to the side that led down into the basement where Mr. Schuester's class was being held. Following the instructions, they headed towards his room, hands still locked together. Upon going down the stairs, they see a pair of double glass doors.

They both stood outside the doors as they peered inside the room, taking notice of a middle aged man with graying temples and seriously gelled hair, standing in front of a group of teenagers who he talked enthusiastically to, with widely waving hands in excitement. Taking her gaze off the man, Quinn looked at a beaming Rachel who continued to watch what went on in the room.

_She's beautiful when she smiles._

"Who is that, Rachel?" Quinn asked curiously, turning her attention back to the man as he separated the teenagers into groups.

"He's the man that helped me realize my passion for the stage. Without him, I'd probably be some accountant for some firm and living a boring life." Rachel stayed silent after that, still watching what was taking place on the other side of the double doors, lost in her memories of the times she was in that very room with her fellow class mates, singing and dancing until it was time for her to go home to her fathers.

"Are you going in?" Quinn asked. After a moment of hesitation, Rachel gave a firm nod of her head before letting go of Quinn's hand –much to the blondes disappointment- to push open the doors and quietly enter the large room with Quinn following behind. Upon entering, they immediately attracted the attention of everyone present in the classroom, including one, very surprised, William Schuester.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel Berry? Is that _you_?" Will asked as he slowly inched his way towards the nervous brunette.

"Yes, Mr. Schue. It's me." Rachel answered, her eyes already watering. They stared at one another in wonder before breaking out into a sprint where they met in the middle for a tight embrace, laughing joyously as they hugged.

_Well isn't that sweet. _Quinn thought as she watched the heartwarming moment with a smile on her face.

_**I know right, this is totally a Hallmark moment. Good job. **_She patted herself on the back for her good deed.

"Holly Shit! Is that Rachel Berry?" One red haired student asked one of his friends as he stared at Rachel with stare struck eyes.

"Of course it is dumb ass, she even said it was." His friend replied with an eye roll.

Hearing his students, Will reluctantly broke out of his hug with Rachel. However, as he proudly presented her to his students, he still kept an arm around her waist. "Everyone! Everyone! This is Rachel Berry, one of my _very first _students here at New Directions!" He said, pride heard clearly in his voice as he beamed at a blushing Rachel, who ducked her head in embarrassment.

At that, the students instantly began to crowd a flustered Rachel, throwing her various questions about her Broadway life from left to right. "Guys, guys! Hold on now!" Will said with a chuckle. "Give Rachel some room! And ask your questions one at a time!"

After they were somewhat calmed down, Rachel answered their many questions:

"No, I do no throw water bottles at my understudies."

"No, I do not rub a rabbit's foot before every show."

"Oh my god, that was only _one_ time! The man was rude, so he had to go!"

"Yes, the stage feels so amazing. Having people come from all over just to see you and your cast mates perform a Broadway show can be a little daunting, but you just have to remember; you have the responsibility to go out there and make it the best show they've ever seen. And when it ends, and they give you and your cast mates a standing ovation, it's a very emotional moment -even if you've done over a hundred shows before then." Rachel answered each question.

"Can you sing us a song?" The ginger from earlier asked Rachel hopefully, still very much star struck.

"I don't know Cody, Rachel might-" Mr. Schue tried.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Schue. I would be honored to sing here again after so many years of being away. It'll be like old time again." Rachel said to him. After receiving several puppy dog eyes from his students, he agreed with a happy smile.

Hearing Rachel sing was something Quinn had not had the pleasure of hearing yet, but as soon Rachel opened her mouth to sing the first notes of her song, she felt as if her world had been morphed into a fairy tale land. The unicorns Quinn had been searching for since she was little, suddenly showed up in the room and danced around Rachel in rhythm with her voice, with little rainbows that resembled music notes spurting from out of their asses. In other words, it was beautiful.

_She's so fucking amazing._

"She's amazing isn't she?" Will asked Quinn as he stood next to her by the double doors, both watching as Rachel serenaded his students.

_**Did we not just say that?**_

"Yeah, she sure is." Quinn answered. They continued to watch until she was finished, a thunderous applause quickly followed after.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Rachel bounced over to Charlie as Mr. Schue was giving his students an assignment to do, throwing herself into his surprised arms and giving him a tight hug in excitement. "That was amazing!" Rachel laughed bubbly, resting her head on Charlie's shoulder as he held her. "I haven't felt so happy to sing in front of people in a long while. Thank you for this –-for taking me here, so I could revisit the place where it all began." Rachel said, picking her head up from his shoulder to look into his hazel eyes, gratitude shinning in hers.

Charlie blushed lightly before looking off to the side, not able to handle the level of intensity Rachel shown in her eyes. "It was no problem, Rach. I wanted to do something nice for you after all the things you had to put up with while I was being an ignorant asshole."

"Hey." Rachel said softy, gently grabbing his face in her hand as she brought his reluctantly eyes back to hers. "I really do appreciate this, Charlie. No one has ever given me a more thoughtful gift than what you have given me here today." And with that Rachel rose to the tip of her toes, and slowly brought their faces closer together.

"Hey, Rachel!" Will said, causing Charlie to blush madly and quickly extract himself from a disappointed and slightly frowning Rachel. "Sorry I took so long. I wanted to have the kids doing something while I was over here talking to you and…" He trailed off, oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

"Oh, Right! I can't believe I forgot to introduce you guys!" Rachel said, lightly smacking her forehead. "Mr. Schue, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Charlie Fabray. Charlie, this is my mentor William Schuester."

Will blushed at his introduction before sticking out his hand for Charlie to take. "So what brings you here, Rachel? I can't believe its really been seven years." he said after Charlie and him shook hands.

"I know, Mr. Schue. It's been too long and I'm sorry for that, but you have Charlie here to thank. He brought me here for our anniversary." Rachel said motioning towards an uncomfortable looking Charlie, who smiled sheepishly when his name was mentioned.

Will smiled towards Charlie, offering his hand out for another handshake in thanks. "Well then, I have you to thank for bringing her around again."

The three of them talked for about thirty more minuets before Will's students became tired of their assignment and drug a very willing Rachel into singing more songs with them until it was time for the two of them to leave. With a goodbye and a promise to comeback, Rachel and Charlie left the building to wait out front for Puck to bring the car around.

"I had fun." Rachel said with a small smile as they waited.

"I'm glad you did. It was nice getting to watch you interact with all those kids." Charlie said. "We'll have to come back sometime."

"Oh, I am. I'm not going to let another seven years go by." Rachel vowed before asking, "So what do you have planned next," practically bouncing in excitement as the town car finally stopped in front of them.

Charlie laughed as he walked up to the door in order to open it for Rachel to get in. "You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile. "Fine, I'll cooperate. But only because you're good at these surprises." Rachel said before stepping into the car and allowing Charlie to close it firmly behind her before he went around and entered the car himself. The car then pulled off and made its way towards the second surprise Charlie had in store for Rachel.

_Things are finally starting to look up. I can't wait to see what he has planned next._

* * *

**Not much is different this chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Part two of the anniversary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

During the whole car ride, Quinn was freaking out. On the outside she appeared to be cool, calm, and collected; and at some points, she had even shared a few smiles and small talk with Rachel as Puck continued to drive them towards the second part of the surprise she'd had in store for 'their' anniversary. On the inside, however, she was freaking the fuck out -like mad shit.

She was attracted to Rachel.

She first noticed this after first meeting the woman in her kitchen back at the woman house, but it became even more apparent when she'd witnessed the small brunette in only a towel, and dripping wet from the shower she had just taken. In that moment, Quinn could not help but somehow enhance her vision just to hungrily take in the trails of water that slowly went down and in between the valley of her oh-so lovely breasts.

But that was not what was causing her to freak out, no:

It was the way Rachel eyes shinned as she read the inspiring quotes on the walls of New Direction.

It was the way Rachel would smile up at her with shimmering eyes.

It was the way Rachel sang with such emotion to the eager teens, who rarely dared to join in, as they had been so content to just sit and listen to her voice, which was surly crafted by god himself.

And it was the way the Rachel' warm breath had hit her lips, causing a hoard of butterflies to be released in her stomach, and the way her heart had seemed to have drastically slowed into a hard pound, when Rachel had almost kissed her.

All of these things told her that Quinn was in some deep shit; she was beginning to have some _deep_ feelings for Rachel Berry, who so happened to be her brother's future wife.

She had to hand it to her brother for bagging such a catch that she knew Rachel was, but at the same time, she cursed him out in her mind for being such a fucking idiot for doing the things he did to Rachel, who could be something for him if only he pulled his head out of his ass.

She could remember the anger she felt towards him when Jacob told her about all the things Charlie had done during the span of his and Rachel's relationship. She found out that he had cheated on her his clients and hookers; occasionally stole money from her bank account; bought a flat in her name; snorted coke; and a whole bunch of other shit that made her ashamed to call him her brother.

Charlie Fabray did not deserve Rachel Berry.

"Charlie," Rachel said softly to her, placing her small hand on her clothed shoulder in order to get her attention. Quinn blinked back to reality. ", are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine –just kind of zoned out for a bit." Quinn said, taking the hand that Rachel had placed on her shoulder into her slightly larger hands, giving it a light squeeze as she smiled at her in reinsurance.

"Are you sure that's it? I called your name a few times to tell you the car has stopped." Rachel told her.

Quinn, confused, looked out of her tinted window to see that they were, in fact, parked outside a rundown looking theater building. It had a for sale sign with a phone number on the bottom in bold numbers on one of the ticket booths that were outside the theater.

_Oh, hell no. _Quinn thought with a furrowed brow.

Turning back to Rachel, Quinn told her to stay in the car before getting out. She closed the door behind her before going to tap at Puck's window.

Puck rolled his window down and gave Quinn a sheepish smile. "H-Hey Jagger! What brings you to my window?" He let out a nervous laugh.

"Get out of the fucking car, Puck." Quinn growled out while giving him a cold glare that made him gulp loudly. Puck hurriedly got out of the town car and followed Quinn as she led him towards the rundown building. "What the fuck is this shit?" She hissed out, wildly waving her hands about in anger.

"I don't know, Q." Puck said with a wince as the woman's glare was quite deadly. "This is the place that chick gave me. I even checked it on Google Maps _and_ the GPS on my phone. This is it."

"Then why isn't there any production signs? Flashing lights? People!?" Quinn exclaimed.

Puck winced once more with a nervous rub to his prickly chin. "I tried to call her back while we were driving in the car to make sure they had the tickets set up, but the number was out of service."

Quinn's left eye twitched. "You bought bullshit tickets to a bullshit play _Puck_!"

"May-maybe I just wrote the wrong address down or something?" he attempted.

"No, man. They conned your ass." Quinn said angrily, she just knew that old lady from the airport had cursed her. She was problem laughing about it all with her other old lady witch friends.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I really thought this was a play." He really wanted to do this for his bro.

Seeing his sincerity, Quinn forced herself to relax as let out a long sigh while running her hand through her hair. "It's fine, Puck. You were only trying to help."

"What are you going to do now?" Puck asked as he watched Quinn walk back a few feet and stare up at the busted theater sign that said 'The golden theater;' the t in theater about ready to fall off.

An idea popped in her head.

"Puck." she said uncertainly to Puck. "I'm going to need you to do me another favor."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Rachel stared out her tinted window and watched as Charlie, who was nervously biting his thumbnail, and their driver stand outside the abandoned, rundown theater building. The driver appeared to be talking on his cell phone before saying something to Charlie, who nodded his head in enthusiasm and with a big smile on his face, before going back to talking on his phone.

She couldn't help but look at him and think on how different he was being.

She remembered when she would sometimes cry herself to sleep because of the way Charlie had treated her. When she was a teenager, no man had wanted to put up with her. There was this one guy she had dated in high school named Finn Hudson, but in the end he had dumped her after claiming that she was annoying, high maintenance, and wouldn't put out. After that relationship, no one else wanted to date her for the longest time.

Then there was Jesse St. James; her male equal when it came to talent.

She thought that he would be the one that she would marry and have musically gifted children with. He was charming, easy on the eyes, and had great hair –he had been perfect. But most of all, he wanted the same things she wanted in life. However, this very fact ended up biting her in the ass in the long run.

Jesse was talented and he knew it, so it wasn't so surprising when after he graduated, he was given a starring role on an off-Broadway play. The play had gotten so many great reviews that it quickly went to the big stage, and that was when he decided that since he was becoming big in the Broadway world, he couldn't have someone holding him back.

At that time, Rachel had momentarily discarded her Broadway dream when she got her rejection letter from Julliard, in which had devastated her. Jesse breaking up with her in order to focus his full attention on the stage, made it that much worse.

After all that, she had become discouraged about her Broadway dreams and gave up all hope of someone ever loving her for her. She graduated high school at the top twenty percent of her class and was able to attend NYU. However, NYU was not Julliard; being there only made her depressed, especially with all the tuition fees she had to pay in order to attend there. She was struggling and she wasn't even an active actress while she did so; she was just a waitress then, one who was subjected to sexist pigs on the daily, and shitty tips.

But being a waitress was how she had met Charlie.

She had been washing up a table while singing softly to herself, not noticing that Charlie was watching her from the table booth behind her until he had placed a hand on her shoulder, scaring the shit out of her in the process.

He had told her that she had a beautiful voice and that she shouldn't be waiting tables, but to be traveling the world to share her voice with millions of people. She had waved him off a first, but he had been annoyingly persistent, telling her that she should audition for an off-Broadway play that one of his contacts was producing.

She had told him she would think about it just so he would leave her alone, but that night, when she went home, all she could think about was the audition and realized that her Broadway dream had never died, but only grew stronger each day she was away from the stage.

The next day, she went to the audition and the director told her she had an amazing voice, but sadly wasn't what he was looking for to play the female lead.

She had her built hopes up, only to be crushed in the end.

She went back to work; two months later, Charlie came back, and with the most charming smile as he told her that the producer was already working on a new off-Broadway project and that he thought she would be perfect for the female lead. At that moment, she couldn't help the emotions that swirled within her. She was so excited that she let out a loud sequel and promptly jumped into his surprised arms before planting a wet kiss right on his lips.

And that was how their relationship had started; it had been wonderful the first six months they were together.

He would take her out to dinner, or cuddle with her on the couch while they watched movies together. To Rachel, he was a dream and still couldn't believe that someone as attractive as Charlie was willing to have a relationship with her. However, things began to change when fame, once again, got in the way of her relationship. The off-Broadway play she had been starring in had moved to the big leagues thanks to the many positive reviews it'd received. In fact, she was nominated and won her first Tony because of her performance.

While Charlie like how Rachel made him look good with his bosses, he didn't like the fact that she would be doing more shows, which meant having more rehearsals with her male co-star, Sam Evans. He claimed her to be cheating on him with Sam and even went as far as to hire a private investigator to prove his accusations. But even when the P.I proved her innocence, he still didn't believe her. He left for a couple of weeks without telling her, and didn't answer the many texts and phone calls she'd sent him, but when he finally came back he was a whole different Charlie –a colder Charlie.

She should have broken it off with him when he had forgotten about their first anniversary together as a couple, but thinking about what he has done for her today is really making her rethink things.

It really _did_ seem he was willing to change for her.

A knock on the window startled her out of her thoughts. Looking out, she sees Charlie motioning for her to roll down the window.

"'What's going on? Is everything okay?" Rachel asked him after she rolled her window down.

He put both of his arms on top of the car roof before giving her a small smile as he ducked his head down to meet her eyes. "The surprise I had waiting for you is not quite ready yet, so I was thinking we could…I don't know, go around for a walk? I mean, that's if you're up for it." He asked shyly.

Rachel gave him a gentle smile. _Oh my gosh! He's so cute! _

"Yeah, sure let me just get my purse." Rachel grabbed her big ass purse that was resting on the floor of the car beside her feet before exiting the car when Charlie opened the door for her.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

They had been walking for ten minuets, each enjoying the others presence as they made small talk while walking down the slightly crowded sidewalk, the sounds of honking horns and yelling taxi drivers was the only thing that filled the silence that they had in between their conversation. While they were walking, Rachel had put her arm around Quinn's waist and leaned into her, giving a small smile when Quinn slung her arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

From the corner of Quinn's eye, she saw Rachel shifting her big ass purse for what felt like the tenth time. "Here, let me." Quinn said softly as she stopped walking to slide Rachel's big ass purse from off her shoulder, which was surprisingly heavy. She was about to put it on her own shoulder when a tall bearded man rudely ran in between them, taking Rachel's big ass purse with him.

"Oh god! He stole my purse!" Rachel shouted while pointing at the man who was shoving surprised pedestrians out of his way while wearing a triumphant smirk on his face. Without thought, Quinn ran after him, dodging pedestrians as she shortened the distance between her and the big ass purse snatcher. As soon as she was close enough, Quinn tackled the thief to the ground, knocking the wind out of him in the process. She straddled the thief, griped the collar of his shirt and gave him a quick punch to his face before he lifted his head and gave her a sharp head butted to her forehead, causing a gush of blood to burst from her eyebrow.

_**Lucky Shot! Show him why we're called Jagger! **_

"Mother fucking bitch!" Quinn growled out, ignoring the gush of blood that seeped into her right eye. The thief tried to give her another head butt but she quickly moved and locked his head into a headlock between her armpit before giving him three sharp knee kicks to his ribs.

"Ow, Ow! Okay! You win! Take the fucking purse, just let me go!" The thief cried out in pain, his head still locked between her armpit. Quinn let him loose, but not without giving him another knee kick to his ribs. He quickly got up, all the while clutching at his ribs, before running off without another look back.

_**That's right! The bitch better run! We have tiger blood! **_

Quinn grabbed Rachel's big ass purse and stood just as Rachel finally came running up behind her. She wiped the blood from her eye with the sleeve of her shirt while keeping her other eye on the disappearing thieve.

"Charlie," Rachel said as she rushed towards Quinn, letting out a surprised gasp when she saw the blood on her shirt and the gash above her eyebrow. "Oh, baby, what happened? You took off so fast! I couldn't keep up in these heels. Are you okay?" Rachel asked her as she stared at her wound with concern in eyes while placing both of her hands on Quinn's cheek. She brought the blonde's head down for a better look.

Quinn blushed.

She was used to taking punches, kicks, and head butts much worse than what that guy had given her. However, she was not used to someone being concerned for her. Usually after a match, when she and Puck would go out and celebrate their victories, there would be a group of girls waiting for them. They only wanted one thing from her and that was to be fucked by someone who could beat the shit out of anyone that stepped up to her. They were never worried about her well-being, but how long she could go without busting one.

"I'm fine, Rach," Quinn said to Rachel when the brunette started rambling about calling the ambulance and how she might have a concussion, or internal bleeding in the brain. "Head wounds always give out a lot of blood. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Are you sure?" Rachel said, unconvinced. To her, it seemed as if Charlie needed immediate medical attention, especially when she heard what some of the loitering pedestrians were saying as they retold the event with excitement to who ever they were speaking with on their phone, or to whom ever on the street who asked what had just happened.

"Positive." Quinn said, giving Rachel a smile in reassurance.

A buff man with a bald head and a dimpled chin, who had witnessed the whole and event and was silently watching the pedestrians' reactions, walked up to Quinn with a wide smile on his face and money on his mind.

"He'll be alright, sweetheart." The man said to a put off Rachel before turning to Quinn and giving her a hard slap on the back. "Only true warriors can take a hit. Right kid?" he asked Quinn, but only got a raised eyebrow in response.

"Who exactly are you?" Rachel asked the bald man sharply, crossing her arms in front of chest.

"The name's Rudy." He said proudly. "And you kid, have a raw talent. A little wild, but that can be worked on. What's you name, kid?" he asked Quinn.

"Fabray." Quinn answered, not wanting to offer up her brother's name to someone she didn't know.

"Well, Fabray." He said to Quinn as he took out his wallet and pulled out a business card before holding it out for her to take. However, Rachel intercepted Quinn's hand and took the card herself in order to examine it.

The man let out an amused chuckle. "I train a couple of UFC fighters –some of the best. Now, I rarely take on more than two; because one, I don't have much time, and two I don't like to waste the time I _do_ have on someone who can't fight worth shit, but _you_," he let out an excited chuckle, loving the look of interest that took over Quinn's face. ", I'd make an exception for. You could go far, kid. I can see it."

Rachel stared at the buff man as if he were stupid. Her Charlie couldn't fight. One time he had gotten into a fight with her Co-star and got his ass kicked. Sure she was confused by the story she heard from the pedestrians, but she chalked it up as a once in a life time thing. He was, after all, bravely retrieving her stolen purse, thus giving him valid motivation.

"I'm sorry –Rudy, was it? My fiancé does not fight." Rachel explained to the bald man.

Rudy let out another amused chuckle before addressing the short brunette. "Honey, one doesn't fight like that unless they've had a lot of practice. Your fiancé is a beast who could rack up a lot of tittles and money." He said, saying the last part mostly to Quinn, who had taken the business card out of Rachel's hand to see that it had the name Rudy Stevens in big bold letters.

As soon as she saw the man's last name, she knew who he was. He really _did_ train two of the best UFC fighters in the league, and knowing that he wanted to train her caused a rush of excitement to course through her.

Ever since she left the fight club, she had found herself living a boring life.

The first couple of years had been exciting. She had visited a few countries and even lived in South Africa for a long while, but after a while she found herself becoming restless and jittery, wanting to have a good fight. To solve that problem she had entered a few local street fights she had found, but it wasn't the same.

The people of South Africa didn't have the same skill as those in the states, and she was able to beat them after a few minutes in. So she went back to America; where she allowed herself to enter in a few fights every other month, but yet again, it still wasn't enough for her.

She knew that if she were to accept his offer, she would be fighting with the best of what the UFC had to offer. And that excited her to no end.

_**How the hell are we going to do that? He thinks we're a dude. **_

_Shit, I didn't think of that. _

Quinn could feel the disappointment eat away at her excitement.

"Listen, kid. I've got to go and take care of some business, but you just hold onto that card and call me if you're interested, alright?" Rudy said to Quinn, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Quinn nodded her head regardless of the fact she most likely wouldn't be able to fight. Once again her abnormality has gotten in the way of her happiness. However, there was a small part of her that hoped the league would bend the rules for her. She couldn't fight in the women league because of the testosterone in her body made her stronger than the average woman.

She would have to talk to Rudy about it when Rachel wasn't present.

Rudy gave Quinn a big smile before giving her another slap on the back. "See you later, Fabray; little lady." He said to a peeved Rachel with a nod before stepping out into the street and hailing a cab.

They stood there in silence for a few minuets. Rachel was still in shock about the things that had just taken place, and Quinn was quietly staring at Rudy's business card that had his number below his name.

"Hey," Rachel said softly as she moved closer to Quinn to place a hand under her chin. She gently lifted the taller girl's head in order to make eye contact. "You're not really thinking about taking him up on his offer, are you?" She asked Quinn. She didn't know what she would do if her fiancé accepted Rudy's offer. She could barely stand to see him now with that gash above his eyebrow. How the hell was she going to handle seeing him all busted up after a fight?

"I don't know, Rachel." Quinn said with a sigh, looking off to Rachel's side. "I just...I just want to do something that makes me happy again." Quinn answered, forgetting that she was supposed to be Charlie.

Letting out her own sigh, Rachel said, "Whatever you decided to do, I'll stand by you, okay? No matter how much I cringe at the very thought." Rachel told Quinn. She still couldn't believe that Charlie was really considering this when he couldn't fight worth shit, but who was she to rain on his parade. They hadn't really seen each other all year. For all she knew, he could have taken karate lessons or something.

Quinn gave Rachel a smile in thanks. Rachel may think she was Charlie, but she was still appreciative of the woman's words.

Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw she'd received a text message from Puck that said, **'he's here.'**

Grinning, Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers. "Come on, Rach. Your surprise is ready." She said as she turned them around and led them back toward the abandoned theater while tightly gripping Rachel's big ass pure in her other hand.

When they finally arrived back to the theatre, Puck raised an eyebrow to Quinn when he saw her busted forehead and bloody shirt, but Quinn just shook her head in a 'don't ask' manner. Quinn then turned her attention to the new comer who was standing next to Puck with a wide ass grin on his face.

"You are the one, yes?" The Indian man asked Quinn with a wide smile. Quinn nodded. The man let out a joyous laugh before quickly handing Quinn a ring of keys. "It's your problem now." He told Quinn before dancing his way to his parked car, where he got in and took off with a loud screech of his tires that left its mark on the streets.

_**See? Aren't you glad we never did drugs? **_

_Totally. McGruff was right. It can really fuck a person up._

Rachel, who was confused by the whole exchange, turned to Quinn in question. "What was that all about?"

Quinn gave Puck a smile in thanks before pulling Rachel towards the clear glass door that was next to one of the box offices. Taking the keys, Quinn chose the only colored key that was on the ring and unlocked the then pushed the door open and pulled a hesitant Rachel into the darkness.

Rachel watched scary movies; one of the things she had learned from them was that the killer always killed the boyfriend before going after the girl. Unless the killer was Charlie himself, making the ending a surprise twist.

But still, she went along with Quinn as she pulled her along, and hearing her shuffle along the wall until she let out a triumphant 'yes'.

Quinn, who had finally found the light switch, turned on the lights with a click. The light was dim, but they were still able to see that they were standing in the movie theaters lobby, which had an empty concession stand and a video game room off to the side. She watched as Rachel let go of her hand to stand in the middle of the lobby to get a better look around.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked, her voice echoing as she walked to stand right beside Rachel.

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged. "What am I supposed to see besides the inside of an abandoned movie theater?" she said as she looked all around.

Quinn smiled. "How about you imagine hundreds of people waiting in the lobby all dressed up to see a play by new up and comers." Quinn told Rachel softly as she moved to stand in front of the woman, who was now soely looking at her with a ponding heart in inticpation.

"What are you trying to say?" Rachel said, somewhat hesistantly.

"I bought this place for you." Quinn said while motioning all around her. Rachel let out a surprised gasp, not believing what Quinn had just said. "I thought that we could fix it up and convert it into a Broadway theatre where dreamers could come to get their big break. Whether it's in costume designing, set designing, lights, coreograph, songwritting, or front and center on the stage. Everybody could have a chance to make their dreams into a reality." Quinn futher explained.

Rachel's eyes watered as she searched Quinn's eyes. Who the hell was this 'man' standing before her? This couldn't be her Charlie because her Charlie would have never done the things he has done for her today, especially buying her a movie theatre to turn into a Broadway theatre. If this was the man he was turning out to be, then she was glad he was robbed at knifepoint, even if it was bad for her to think that. If that hadn't happened then she wouldn't have fallen in love with her fiancé once again, and even harder than before.

Rachel threw herself into Quinn's arms and gave her a tight hug, not caring about the dried blood that was still on her shirt.

"Where did you get the money from?" Rachel asked in Quinn's ear, causing her to shiver.

"Don't worry about it. It's all taken care of." Quinn told Rachel as she returned the hug, hopping that she didn't notice her bindings.

When Quinn had left Lima, Quinn's father had made sure she had stayed away. Her father was a man who thrived on how others viewed him and his family, and he couldn't have that image tarnished. A street fighting daughter who had a dick would do just the trick.

He had goals and was on his way to becoming a Senator for Ohio and was not going to let his daughter ruin that for him. In order to make Quinn stay away, each year he would put thousands of dollars into a bank account he had set aside for her, which didn't even make a dent to the Fabray riches. Because of this, not that many people knew about her connection to Russell, which she didn't mind so much.

In the beginning she had used the money to get around from country to country, but when she had finally settled in South Africa for a while, she decided she didn't want to depend on her father's money; especially money that was meant to keep her away from her mother and brother. After making that decision, she started making money on her own. She may have been paid little, but at least it was not her father's money.

Over the years, with the money being left untouched, it had accumulated a decent amount of money; enough that allowed her to buy Rachel the theater, but also leaving her with a little left over to help witht the remodeling.

If she wasn't going to use the money for herself, she might as well use some of it on something her father would surely hate. It was a win win situation. Besides, Rachel deserved something she could be proud of after the way Charlie has treated her.

He had better step it up when he comes back.

Rachel, who had pulled back slightly from their embrace, watched her fiancé as he thought with a far away look on his face.

"Charlie," Rachel whispered to Quinn, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Thank you." she said as she placed a gentle hand on the side of Quinn's face before rising to the tip of her toes to claim a surprised Quinn's lips in a tender kiss.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock as soon as she felt Rachel's soft lips on hers, but after a while, she couldn't help but slowly close her eyes and make the kiss deeper by accepting Rachel's eager tongue that had been seeking entrance by trailing against her lips. Their tongues slowly danced as if they have done it a million times before, fueling the fire they both felt the longer they moved their mouths in synch.

However, the need for air eventually won out and Rachel reluctantly pulled back with a gasp. She gently rested her forehead against Quinn's as they both gasped for air, sharing one breath as they did so.

To Rachel, it felt as if she were kissing her fiancé for the first time; while Quinn's heart was racing almost as fast as her thoughts.

She couldn't believe what she had just done.

She'd just kissed her brother's fiancé! And it was the best kiss she had ever experienced. None of this was supposed to happen.

The reality of the situation was hitting Quinn, and it was hitting her hard. She was falling in love with her brother's bride to be.

_**We are fucked.**_

As soon as Rachel was about to claim Quinn's lips once more, the door to the theatre opened and a surprised Puck entered, stopping Rachel from following through.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should probably be going if you don't want to be late." Puck slowly said with a raised brow.

Rachel pulled back to look at a dazed Quinn with a smile. "Another surprise?" She asked.

All Quinn could do was slowly nod her head. Rachel laughed as she took Quinn's hand and led them to the door. "Fine, but were stopping to buy something to patch up that gash –and to get you a new shirt too. All that blood is making me nauseous." Rachel said to Quinn as they exited the theater and into the town car.

"By the way, what's that you have under you shirt?"

* * *

**Moore Info: That was the last pre-written chapter. Everything after this will be never before seen.**

**Next Chapter: Third part of the anniversary. **


	6. AN (Disregard)

I don't like making an update that is just an authors note. I despise them. However, I've gotten many inquiries from non-Twitter followers as to why there is no updates, and whether or not I've abandoned my fics.

I have not.

I plan on finishing them all eventually. However, that's not going to be any time soon.

I joined the U.S Army, literally, last Wednesday and I'm shipping off to basics on March 9 . I'll be in BCT for 10 weeks. Then I'll spend 44 weeks dedicated to learning my chosen job.

I will most definitely not be posting while in BCT. While in job training, I'll probably have _some_ time, but I'm not exactly sure. I'd have to see when I get there.

I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting so much. I tried to at least update a few of my fics before leaving but I've been spending majority of my time preparing myself physically for BCT, seeing as I've decided to leave so soon after swearing in.

Hopefully you guys will still be interested when I come back.

Sorry for not having an update. And hopefully I'll be seeing you guys in about 11 or so weeks.

That is, if I survive basics.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"_By the way, what's that you have under your shirt?" _

Rachel asked the stunned blonde, somewhat distracted as she searched through her big ass purse to find her iPhone. She really had to text Kurt and inform him on how her anniversary with Charlie has been going so far. She should have called him earlier when Charlie and the driver were talking outside the theater, but everything was still just so shocking that she hadn't even thought to do so in that moment.

She knew one thing though; he was going to freak when she told him everything! He was a firm believer that Charlie Fabray was all evil, so when she tells him he'll have no choice but to recant all his previous statements. Before, it had been warranted, but now...now Charlie was different; just like he said he was. Rachel believed his words now that he promised her this.

_**Fuuuucckkk! She knows, man! She knows! We have to bail! Quick, open the door and roll out the car! Hopefully a taxi won't run us over and ruin our perfectly executed barrel roll. **_

"W-what?" Quinn said with a nervous laugh, most likely looking like a maniac as she stared at Rachel with shifty eyes and a red, sweaty face. "Pfft, what are you talking about, silly? There's nothing under my shirt." Quinn forced another laugh as she gave a playful shove to Rachel's shoulder out of nervousness, causing the woman's cell phone to fall out of her hand and onto the floor with a pronounced thump.

Rachel gave Quinn an unimpressed look before bending down to retrieve her cell, but it was to no avail. It had slid underneath the passenger seat. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Rachel took off her seat belt to better reach.

"Yesss, you do. I felt it when you were holding me." she said with a grunt as she searched for her phone. Sadly, she was not able to reach the device due to having a big head and little arms

_**I'm telling you, man! Bail! Bail! Bail! BAIL! BAIL! BAIL! BAI-**_

"I HAVE TITTIES!" Quinn suddenly shouted.

_**That's not what I fucking said, damn it!**_

Puck, who had been shamelessly eavesdropping with the partition cracked, slammed on the breaks from surprise. Rachel's face smashed into the back of the passenger seat before crumpling to the floor, legs high in the air.

"My nose!" Rachel shouted from the floor just as her stiletto poked Quinn dead in the eyeball.

"Fuck!" Quinn screamed out in pain, clutching her now swollen eye.

_**Oh, fuck me!**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**And that's why Rachel can't find out about our boobs, or that painful shit will happen! We'll have to wear an eye patch! You can't be a badass when explaining that some chick's stiletto took your eye out. That's just not gangsta.**_

_Then what do we do!_

_**I don't know! Freaking lie! It's what we've been doing all day.**_

_I don't know if I can lie to her anymore, okay! Things are getting too real—too complicated—now. I mean, we kissed her! Our brother's soon to be wife! _

_**And what a kiss that was. **_Her inner self practically sighed.

_It was the best kiss we've ever had, but she's still out brother's fiancé. We can't keep doing this to Rachel. We have to tell her._

_**Okay, fine. But we should at least give Charlie a heads up first –give him some time to pray before Rachel kills his ass.**_

_Yeah, okay; as soon as the opportunity comes, we're calling him so we can finally tell Rachel the truth._

"That's it. I'm taking you home." Rachel said as she closed the first aid kit that Puck had retrieved from the trunk of his car. Quinn snapped out of her deep thoughts.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Why? I just patched you up after rubbing disinfectant over your cut, and you didn't even tear up and whimper like you'd normally do." Rachel explained with bewildered eyes. Quinn frowned slightly. Rachel had patched her up?

_**And simultaneously called Charlie a little bitch on the low too. Damn, I dig this chick so hard right now.**_

Quinn reached up and touched the butterfly bandage that Rachel had placed over her wound. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized what Rachel had been doing.

"And I've said your name multiple times. I almost recorded it and put it on repeat just to save my voice." Rachel added. "You're acting slower than usual." she said in concern.

_**Haha! Oh man! Was it just me, or did Rachel just suggest that Charlie is slow? She's on a roll here!**_

"I'm afraid you may be suffering from a concussion. I know I should have taken you straight to the hospital." Rachel said with pursed lips in a self-deprecating manner. "You know; I'll just do that right now before taking you home. Mr. Driver man?" Rachel called out to Puck as she went to knock on the partition screen.

"Rachel! I'm fine!" Quinn said quickly with a slight laugh as she took Rachel's raised hand in hers. "I'm pretty sure–no, I'm positive that I don't have a concussion. I should know. I know what one feels like. That guy barely tapped me." Quinn said as she rubbed at Rachel's hand with her thumbs. Still, Rachel did not look too convinced.

"Bleeding profusely from your head does not look like he 'barely tapped you.'" Rachel droned with slightly narrowed eyes.

"It's a head wound, Rachel. They bleed." Quinn reminded her of what she had said when it first happened.

Rachel scans Quinn's face for any sign of her lying before letting out a sigh. "Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked her softly as she removed her hands from Quinn's in order to cup her face. "Is your head hurting at all?" A _light_ bulb went off in Quinn's mind at the brunette's words.

_**You're welcome, bitch.**_

"Um, to be honest. While I don't have a concussion, I _do _kind of feel a small headache coming on." Quinn lied with a rub to her head to back it up. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. It could be from blood lose. I should be fine once we eat, though."

_**Come on.**_

_Come on._

_**Take the bait! **_

_If not, we're screwed._

"Oh, my poor baby." Rachel cooed as she moved her hands to the blonde's temple, in which she began to massage. Quinn gave a slight wince, not because she was actually in pain (as it actually felt quite nice) but to appear as if she were. She needed Rachel to forget about that damning question she had asked earlier about her chest. Though, she felt like a major asshole for doing it.

"Here; why don't you lay your head on my lap for a little while. If you don't feel better after we get you a new shirt—and maybe some aspirin—then we can go home. Sound good?"

"Oh no, we can't do that, Rachel. It's our anniversary! Today's supposed to be special. Don't let me ruin it."

Rachel shook her head. "It all depends on how you're feeling later on, so don't worry if we do end up having to go home. You more than proved yourself tonight, Charlie." she said with a quick peck to Quinn's lips, which left Quinn blushing. "Now lay your head on my lap."

After that kiss, all Quinn could do was nod dumbly and do as the brunette told her; she lay her head down on Rachel's lap with her face buried into the woman's stomach. Rachel immediately began to run her hand gently, and soothingly, through Quinn's hair.

_**Humm, she smells really, **_**really **_**good.**_

_Like how I'd imagine a wood nymph would smell like._

After a while, the combination of having Rachel's fingers through her hair and her lovely smell quickly put Quinn to sleep.

_**Crisis adverted.**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A hard shake to her shoulder woke Quinn up.

The blonde shot up from where she lay along the back seat, dazed and confused, but ready to fight as her fists were balled and at the ready. Once her wits were gathered, she took notice of Puck from where he hung half way out of the rolled down privacy screen, an amused look on his face. Once he saw that she was coherent, the driver held up a powder blue dress shirt and a gray, argyle sweater vest in which he promptly tossed at her.

"Hurry up and put those on." he told her.

"Where did these come from?" Quinn asked, her voice a bit groggy from her nap as she held the sweater vest in her hand with a look of distaste.

"Rachel bought them a little while ago." he answered as Quinn began to take off her bloody dress shirt, not caring that Puck was right there. They'd seen the other naked so many time that they basically became immune.

"Where is she now?"

"She just went inside to buy you some aspirins for your supposed headache."

"Hey, I had to tell her something." Quinn said after fastening the last button on the dress shirt Rachel had bought before putting on the sweater vest.

"Bro," Puck laughed as he took in Quinn in her new clothes. "You look like a lesbian Mr. Rogers." Quinn frowned down at her outfit before flipping him off. He just laughed before returning his whole body back to the front. He began to roll up the partition screen once more, however Quinn stopped him before he could fully close it.

"Thanks for looking out for me today, Puck. It means a lot."

"Always," Puck said with a meaningful smile and a tip of his driver's hat before he rolled the privacy screen up fully.

Five minutes later, Rachel returned with a bottle of aspirins and a Lunchables.

"Oh good, you're awake," Rachel said as she slid into the car before handing over the Lunchables Quinn's eyes had immediately zeroed in on. "I got you this to eat before you took an aspirin. You need to eat something first." Quinn stared down at the Lunchables in her hand as if it were gold. She hadn't had one of these since she was a kid. She freaking loved these things!

"Sweet! You got the one with the Pizza." Quinn exclaimed in excitement.

_**Fuck yeah! Screw Charlie! Let's marry her right now. Rachel buys us Lunchables!**_

"You like that stuff?" Rachel said with a raised brow.

"Hell, yeah. I love these." Quinn said as she opened the card board box in order to begin construction on her cold, yet delicious pizza that tasted like cardboard; also inside was a cherry flavored Capri Sun and a Reese's cup. The perfect combo.

She was in heaven.

Rachel watched on in amusement as Quinn painted her pizza base with sauce from the packet before adding the shredded cheese and pepperoni, all that while looking like a mad scientist in total concentration.

"I'd offer you some, but your vegan." Quinn told Rachel. "But then again, I wouldn't want to." she added with a small smirk before taking a bite out of her pizza.

Rachel just laughed and said, "Hurry up and eat those so you can take the aspirin."

"You can't rush a Lunchables, Rach. You savor it and then finish it all off by drinking all of the Capri Sun in eight seconds flat."

Seven minutes later, Quinn finished all three mini pizzas before taking the useless aspirin Rachel held out for her along with her cherry Capri Sun. Though, when she went to eat her peanut butter cup, she paused and decided to be a good friend. She knocked on the privacy Screen and gave it to Puck, as it was his favorite candy.

"Thanks bro!" He exclaimed before raising the screen once more. Quinn beamed back with a satisfied sigh.

"That was nice." Rachel said with a hand to Quinn's thigh. Quinn shrugged. "How are you feeling now that you've eaten something?"

"Much better." the blonde answered, "However, I don't think it was the Lunchables that did it. Your lap served as an amazing pillow. Best sleep I've had in years." she said truthfully. There hadn't been any nightmares while she had laid on Rachel's lap. It had been refreshing.

Rachel blushed slightly. "I'm glad." she said, "Does this mean you're feeling up to continuing on to whatever you have planned?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. I really want you to see what I have in store for you. I think you'll really like it."

"I can't wait either. The first two were amazing I doubt this next surprise will disappoint."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

When the driver announced that they were ten minutes away from their destination, the third and final part of their anniversary, Charlie ever so gently tied a blindfold over her eyes to keep her from recognizing the area.

Of course, Rachel had verbally announced her displeasure over such actions, stating that it would ruin her hair. However, internally, she was giddy by what was happening. It meant that her soon to be husband really had gone all out for her in order to prove his previously questionable love for her.

During the last ten minutes that were spent in darkness, Rachel would impatiently ask if they were 'there yet' on multiple occasions, and with little time in between. The mystery behind it all had her conjuring up numerous possibilities in her over active imagination as she attempted to control the giddiness that steadily built within her.

When the car finally stopped, in a time that definitely felt like more than ten minutes, Charlie helped her from the car, making sure to grab Rachel's big ass purse before closing the door. The first thing she noticed upon stepping foot outside was the smell of the ocean and the cool breeze it gave off.

"Are we at the beach?" Rachel asked with a raised brow that barely peaked out from behind the blindfold. Visions of her and Charlie dinning on the beach entered her mind.

"No, but you're close." He told her as he gently led the brunette to their destination, with Rachel taking careful steps the entire way, inadvertently displaying the trust that had been restored within her that day. If Charlie had attempted to do such a thing to her just yesterday, he would have had to forcefully pull her along as she would not have trusted him to not lead her off a cliff.

"Alright, you've got a few steps coming up here." Charlie told her softly as the hand that was on the small of her back guided her up said steps, which were wooden if the sound of her footsteps were anything to go by.

"Are we," Rachel trailed off as more possible ideas raced through her mind, "are we having dinner by the ocean? At some restaurant?"

Charlie let out a chuckle. "You'll see in a minute, Rach." he told her. "Just humor me for right now."

Though she gave a pout at his words, she did as he said and just followed his lead; all the way until he finally brought them to a halt where the sounds of soft, classical music could be heard playing in the background.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. Rachel gave an enthusiastic nod of her head in reply as she bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation. "I hope you like it." he told her with a hint of nervousness before finally freeing her of the blindfold.

The first thing that Rachel saw was an unsure Charlie standing before her. And in that moment, as his hair –now more loose after his nap– blew in the wind, she took in how beautiful he was. She hadn't noticed it before, but now she could see and it made her heart flutter at the revelation.

When he finally stepped aside, she immediately let out a gasp. During the time she had been blindfold, darkness had fell. It aided in the romantic atmosphere that was made by Charlie, who had set up a round table that was covered by a white cloth where a single candle rested on top. This, along with generously scattered rose petals, were all on the front deck of a moderately sized yacht.

Waiting beside the clothed table was a waiter who was dressed in a white, duck tailed tuxedo with black slacks and shining black shoes. He smiled a pleasant smile at her and Charlie as he awaited their command next to a bottle of wine in which was chilling in a small bucket of ice.

Rachel spun around and stared at Charlie with eyes of wonder. "You bought a yacht!" she exclaimed, causing him to let out a laugh.

"Not really; it's just a rental." he said with a shrug.

"It's still a yacht, though." Rachel said as she faced forward to take everything in once more.

The yacht wasn't the biggest she's seen, but it was definitely not small.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked her.

"I love it!" Rachel declared as she spun around and hugged Charlie tight to show him just how much she did. "I can't believe you remembered how much I wanted to sail on one of these." She added as she pulled back to look into her fiancé's eyes. Her hands were around his neck while his were around her waist. As she continued to stare into his eyes, she couldn't help but think they seemed more vibrant than ever.

"I listen sometime," Charlie said lowly as he moved a lock of Rachel's hair behind her ear.

"Apparently," Rachel scoffed lightly, a smile on her lips as all day just proved that he really had been listening to her. "All this," she said with a gesture behind her, "it's really beautiful, Charlie. I don't know what to say. Really, I'm speechless. You've done so much today and I-" Rachel rambled on before Charlie shushed her with a single finger to her lips.

"Today has been all about you, Rachel. I wanted it to be almost as special as you are." He told her, causing Rachel to smile almost as shyly as she did when he first asked her out. "Now, what do you say about us sitting down and ordering our food before we take sail?"

Rachel's answer came in the form of a squeal as she gave another quick peck to Charlie's lips before shuffling over to sit at the table.

"Well, come on then. Let's get this show on the road!" Rachel beckoned him. With an amused shake of his head, Charlie followed after her.

As soon as he sat down, the waiter moved and began to do his job as he handed them both a small dinner menu that had very few choices; all of which were already cooked and waiting to be selected.

"What sounds good to you?" Charlie asked her as the waiter poured their wine.

"I think I'm going to go with the vegan lasagna with a small salad." the brunette mushed with slightly pursed lips. "What about you?"

"It's gonna be spaghetti for me."

"Excellent choices," the waiter said as he took their menus before leaving them and the yacht to go retrieve their dinner.

"Do you happen to know where the restroom is?" Rachel asked Charlie once the waiter was gone. "All this excitement is finally catching up with me." After informing Rachel that there was a bathroom in the bedroom that was below deck, the brunette left, trailing her fingertips up his arm and along the back of his neck as she went by him.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Shivers ran through Quinn's body as the brunette's fingers trailed her body, causing the small of her hairs to stand. Rachel gave her a knowing smirk just before she disappeared in her quest for the bathroom.

_Fuck_.

If she didn't get into contact with Charlie now while Rachel was in the bathroom, she just knows she'll end up doing something that she soooo wants to do. The longer this went on, the harder it was becoming for Quinn to keep herself from falling.

Taking out her phone, she called her brother. However, just like the other times she's tried to get a hold of him, it went straight to voice mail.

"You know what, Charlie? You're a dickhead of a brother and a shitty ass fiancé! I'm not going to give one shit when Rachel leaves your disrespectful ass because she doesn't deserve any of this. Shit. She has got to be the best fucking woman you'll ever get, but you have me out here doing this to her. I'm no better than you, am I? I can't – I can't do this anymore. She has to know." Quinn hissed at her brother via his voice mail before mashing the red 'end call' button.

She missed the flip phone days when she could physically express her anger. Snapping her phone closed with a dignified clap always left her feeling better about herself.

"Fucking ass," Quinn grumbled.

_**So, are we telling her when she gets back?**_

_We can't...at least not right now. You saw how happy she was. I don't want to ruin that for her. We'll play Charlie just for a little while longer until the right moment presents itself._

_**And when is that? 'Because I'm fucked for answers right now.**_

_I don't even know. _Quinn thought with a heavy sigh.

It was then that the waiter returned with their food before leaving once more, his job done for the rest of the night. Not too long after he left, Rachel returned just as they began to set sail with Puck, who apparently had many skills, acting as Captain of the ship.

The two ate their food as they both exchanged conversation, with Quinn getting to know Rachel better, learning things that even Jacob didn't know about the woman. At some point, the subject matter turned to Rachel's childhood memories. Rachel was just finishing her story about the time she had won the lead role of Annie in Annie for her elementary school play, when she asks Quinn's to tell her something about hers.

Turns out, Charlie never really revealed anything too personal about himself, which had been one of the reasons why he and Rachel had problems. Rachel told Charlie everything, while he gave her very little.

"I want to know my fiancé." Rachel said in anticipation. She wanted to know him now more than ever; especially after tonight. Upon taking notice of Quinn's hesitant look, Rachel's face softens in concern. "Was it not good? Is that why you never talk about it?"

"No, no. My childhood was fine. My parents gave me everything." Quinn said, speaking for her brother, who truly did seem to have everything growing up.

She, on the other hand, received only what was needed to keep appearances. If she really wanted something that was deemed fun, she would have to bribe Charlie into getting their father to believe that it was him that really wanted it, only to later give it to her after he became 'bored' with it.

"Tell me something, then. I want to know more about you."

Quinn looked off to the side as she held in another sign that wanted to escape before finally giving Rachel what she wanted. She told Rachel of her happiest memory, back when she had been Boy-Quinn. She and Charlie had gone fishing with their father one day during one of their monthly boy's trip. They had spent hours at the lake, hoping for fish that never came. That is, until Quinn began to feel her line pull.

"...only, when my sister reeled in what she thought was a big one, it turned out to be a rubber boot." Quinn reminisced with a small chuckle.

"You have a sister?" Rachel asked her with surprise on her face.

"Yes," Quinn answered with a raised brow.

"Since when?"

"Since birth. She's my twin."

_Really, shouldn't she know this already._

"You never told me that!" A frown took on Quinn lips at her words.

"I haven't?"

"No, you haven't."

"Oh," was all that Quinn could say. "Well, I haven't seen her in years – just over the phone – so I don't really like talking about her, I guess."

_**Yeah, no. I highly doubt that. Charlie is embarrassed by us. Do you even think he would have bothered to invite us to his wedding before all this shit? With all his big wig friends there with mom and **_**Russell**_**?**_

"Why haven't you seen her in so long?" Rachel asked her, her curiosity piqued.

"Because...some years ago, she ran away to go find herself after she was almost killed." Quinn found herself saying. She suddenly felt like telling Rachel something she never wanted to talk about.

"What happened?" Rachel asked her face full of concern for a girl she unknowingly sat across from.

"When we were seventeen," Quinn began. ", she was really into underground fight clubs ever since her best friend introduced it to her. She was really good at it too; the best in her club. Everyone wanted to fight her so they could claim that they had been the one to defeat Quinn 'the Jaguar' Fabray."

"Quinn," Rachel spoke the blonde's name for the first time. Quinn's heart clenched, she loved how her mono-syllabic name fell from the brunette's lips. "That's her name?"

"Yes…and anyone who went into the pit with her only helped further her undefeated career." Quinn continued, "One day, this guy started talking crap about meee – me sister." Quinn saved herself with a slight cough. Thankfully, Rachel didn't notice her slip up as she was to engrossed in her story. "He would go around telling everyone that he could take her down and would teach her how to act like a proper woman.

"Fed up with his crap, Quinn decided to take his challenge and scheduled a fight the week after he started running his mouth. Well, when the night of the fight came around, the guy turned up with a knife he wanted to use in the fight." Rachel let out a soft gasp at this.

"My sister doesn't do knife fights. She uses her fists. It was the only thing that ever brought her the truth; the two things that would show them both who the better fighter was. You can't really determine that when there is a knife in play. When convinced him to get rid of it, she kicked his ass in the pit not even two minutes into the fight."

"Oh, I bet he didn't like that." Rachel said, enraptured by what Quinn was telling her. She never would have imagined that Charlie of all people would have a sibling with such a rough life. Rachel has met their parents a few times and they didn't seem like the type of people who would raise such a child.

Quinn must have been Quite the black sheep.

"Yeah, he hated it, you know; losing to her. It humiliated him so much that he called her out for a rematch almost a month later in order to save face within the underground. She refused his challenge; not only did she not want to humiliate him even further, be he kept calling for that knife fight he originally wanted, something she just wouldn't do. However, she eventually changed her mind when she found out that he had roughed up one of her ex-girlfriend's up when she wouldn't sleep with him."

A disgusted scowl took to Rachel's face upon hearing this. "I hope your sister took care of him." Rachel found herself saying, and she wasn't one for violence. Quinn gave Rachel a small, sad smile before taking a sip of her wine in order to prepare her mind for what was next.

"Unfortunately, no. She did not."

"Why not?" Rachel asked with a slight frown. Quinn took another sip of her wine before setting it back down on the table with a sigh.

"Three days before they were supposed to have the rematch, he and his friends jumped my sister and her friend as they were walking home from a party. It was five against two and they were all fighters; definitely not a fare fight. They were able to knock her best friend unconscious before they finished her off." Quinn relayed as the flashbacks from that night flashed through her mind as if it happened just yesterday.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she did notice that Rachel had a hand to her mouth in shock. She only became aware of it when the Broadway star let out a gasp whenever Quinn added:

"He gave her the knife fight she never wanted by stabbing her…four times." Quinn said with a humorless laugh. "Anyways, as soon as they ran off some homeless man, who had seen everything, came out of hiding and called for an ambulance from her phone. They took her to the hospital and right into surgery where they were barely able to save her. She was stable, but she was in need of a liver transplant. My mother wasn't a match. My father was, but he wasn't about to give up part of his liver for my sister, so that left me; her twin."

"You gave your sister part of your liver." Rachel filled in as she looked at Quinn as Charlie as if she were seeing her fiancé in a whole new light; a feeling that seemed to be encountering throughout that day.

"Yes," Quinn confirmed before she drained the rest of her wine.

"That—that's so _amazing _of you, Charlie." Rachel said in wonderment.

Quinn gave the other woman a weak smile as she refilled her wine glass. "She's my sister. It wasn't like I had a choice."

Rachel shook her head. "you'd be surprised by how unwilling some people can be with giving up parts of their bodies to save a family members life. You gave her a part of yourself while your father did not. I think that's really amazing." She said passionately. "And I bet she appreciates that."

"She does," Quinn answered after a few short beats in which were spent studying Rachel's face. "very much so." And she did, despite the fact that he held it over her head in order to get her to do stupid shit like; pretend to be him for his and his fiancé's anniversary.

After that, it became silent as Quinn recovered from the heavy topic. During the silence, she took notice of the music that was playing. The urge to dance with the brunette suddenly came over her. Not only did she wanted to feel Rachel in her arms for one more time before everything goes to shit upon her confession; she also wanted to halt any more potentially deep conversations.

It wasn't that she didn't want Rachel to know these things about her, because she found herself truly wanting to tell the woman her entire life story, she just couldn't do that when Rachel still thought she was Charlie. Though, she doubted Rachel would want anything to do with her after she found out.

"Would you like to dance?" Quinn finally asked Rachel, who rose an amused brow.

"Since when do you dance?"

"I've been practicing."

Rachel's eyebrow rose even more, becoming more skeptical. "Really?"

"Really." Quinn said with a laugh. "Dance with me and you'll see." She said after getting up to stand next to the sitting woman with a hand held out in invitation.

"Alright then," Rachel said as she slid her chair back before taking the blonde's hand. "let's see what you've got, Mr. Fabray."


End file.
